


Quantum Graffiti

by The_Return_of_the_Fic_Writer



Category: Indiana Jones RPF, Quantum Leap, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF
Genre: A tongue-in-cheek story, Alternative Universe - How George Lucas survived his car accident, California, Car Accidents, Family, Film Director RPF - Freeform, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Indiana Jones References, Just a bit of fun I wrote in 1995, Male Friendship, Sam Beckett leaps into George Lucas, Star Wars References, TRIGGER WARNING for car accidents and hospital scenes, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Return_of_the_Fic_Writer/pseuds/The_Return_of_the_Fic_Writer
Summary: Un petit pas pour l'homme...Un grand "saut' pour l'histoire du cinéma...Quand le Dr. Sam Beckett "saute" dans un contexte familial troublé dans la Californie des années 60, il ne doit pas seulement aider un adolescent à réfléchir sur son propre destin...C'est le futur de toute une génération qui est en jeu. Et Al a son mot à dire...
Relationships: George Lucas & Lucas Family, Sam Beckett & Al Calavicci
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quand on range ses placards, on retrouve des tas de trucs... Même des "œuvres de jeunesse" datant de 1995, parues dans des fanzines datant de l'époque où Internet n'existait pas vraiment, où les histoires de fans s'imprimaient dans des fanzines photocopiés, où M6 diffusait "Code Quantum" tous les jours, et où il n'existait qu'UNE seule Trilogie de la _Guerre des Etoiles_ !  
>   
> Voici donc un petit morceau de nostalgie et un bout d'archive du fandom francophone.  
>   
> Précisons qu'évidemment, bien que certains détails trouvent leurs sources dans une biographie sur George Lucas parue avant 1995, **les personnages présents dans cette histoire et portant le nom de personnes réelles sont entièrement fictifs et n'ont aucune prétention à décrire la réalité des personnes réelles du même nom : paroles, pensées et événement sortent uniquement de l'imagination de l'auteur. De même, l'interprétation des faits connus n'a aucun fondement réel. Il s'agit uniquement de jouer avec le concept fondateur de "Quantum Leap".**  
>   
>  _Star Wars_ , _Quantum Leap_ , _THX 1138_ et _Indiana Jones_ appartiennent à leurs auteurs et studios respectifs.

« _Oh bravo !_ » n'avait jamais été l'une des interjections favorites du Docteur Samuel Beckett. Il l'avait reprise à Tom, avec sans doute le fétichisme inconscient que les frères cadets manifestent souvent pour les caractéristiques d'un aîné admiré.

_Surtout après ce qui s'est passé en 1970_ , ajouta Sam _in petto_. Seulement ses souvenirs étaient brouillés une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler : avait-il, ou non, sauvé la vie de Tom ? Le passé, son passé immédiat, lui semblait flou. Une conséquence de ses « sauts » incessants, disait Al, qui le « suivait » dans son périple. Encore, pouvait-on parler de passé ? Quand ses « sauts » lui faisait parcourir un bout à l'autre de son temps de vie, sans ordre apparent ni logique... Logique absente également, dans sa perception de lui-même... Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du contour exact de son visage, si habitué était-il, à voir le visage de « l'autre » dans le miroir qui lui donnait un élément de connaissance sur sa tâche du moment. En effet, Sam se rappelait surtout sa motivation interne : réaliser en quelque sorte le but de Pangloss (le philosophe du _Candide_ de Voltaire) : « tous les événements sont enchaînés dans le meilleur des mondes possibles », ou plus simplement, « réparer les erreurs du passé »...

Au long des années, puisqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie, Sam avait développé un sens supplémentaire d'attention et de réaction qui lui permettait de se tirer au mieux des situations soudaines et souvent embarrassantes dans lesquelles un « saut » le plongeait. Ne sachant jamais en qui (ou en quoi) il se transmuterait, Sam se tenait particulièrement sur ses gardes à l'atterrissage. De  
la transition, il gardait, une fois de plus, des souvenirs flous...

Mais l'arrivée dans une nouvelle situation provoquait souvent un choc, agréable ou non, qui lui sortait des lèvres son rituel « Oh, bravo ! »

L'expression se déclinait sur tous les tons, de la surprise amusée à la gêne intense, en passant par le complet abattement. C'était en quelque sorte un rituel inconscient, qui le rassurait sur la permanence de son être profond, le vrai Sam Beckett, au milieu de tous ces avatars dont il vivait la vie durant de courts instants...

Cette fois-ci, il fut plutôt tenté par la résignation abasourdie.

  


* * *

  


A de multiples reprises, il avait « sauté » dans des situations... « intéressantes ». Aussi intéressantes que la vieille malédiction chinoise qui souhaitait : « Puissiez-vous vivre des temps intéressants ! » Selon ce critère-là, le Viêt-Nam avait sans doute été, « intéressant ». Al pouvait en dire quelque chose... Sam nota abstraitement qu'il était vraiment obsédé par sa famille et que cela devait dénoter une nostalgie pour une vie plus calme et entourée de repères affectifs. Il devrait sans doute avoir une bonne conversation avec le Docteur Verbeena Beeks, la psychiatre du Projet Quantum et ce n'était pas dans la famille où il venait d'atterrir qu'il pourrait trouver un peu de paix et d'introspection.

La seule réaction audible de Sam fut, comme toujours, un faible « Oh bravo ! »


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, l'Amiral Al Calavicci pensa que son sort était plutôt meilleur que la plupart des gens. Il choisissait ses horaires de boulot, l'environnement était plutôt sympa, les collègues agréables, les filles bien roulées et de plus, intelligentes et compétentes et la tambouille était comestible. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques problèmes ; il n'aurait pas trouvé normal de tirer le gros lot sans compensation : sa liaison intermittente avec Tina était sur la phase descendante à cause de la surveillance parano de Gooshie, la machine à café ne crachait que du jus de chaussette, les horaires avaient été sacrements stressants lors des deux dernières missions, à peine quelques heures de sommeil attrapées ci et là, et sa réserve de cigares avait besoin d'être remise en état... Et personne ne savait _quand_ se trouvait Sam, ni où, pas même Ziggy.

Pendant les « sauts » de Sam, Al se trouvait sur la brèche en permanence. Sans souci de commodité personnelle ou d'horaire, il avait choisi d'accompagner son ami pour l'aider à se sortir de son « saut » le mieux possible, et offrir conseil d'aîné et informations d'archives. Et un grain de bon sens à ce savant qui ne savait pas vivre. Entre les « sauts », Al reprenait sa vie où il I’avait interrompue, en se cachant le mieux possible à quel point il était partagé entre cette existence en pointillés et l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à perdre la trace de son meilleur ami. Al ne se plongeait jamais volontiers dans la métaphysique, mais il admettait une gêne à essayer d'imaginer le Principe qui transmutait Sam ainsi à travers le temps comme un Yo-Yo, et la Volonté derrière tout cela. Seul Sam pourrait le savoir, éventuellement. Mais Sam avec sa mémoire percée, se trouvait Dieu-sait-quand et dans les limbes ente deux « sauts »...

Pour l’instant, il était deux heures du matin, heure locale, et Al Calavicci, précédant un nuage de fumée, se dirigeait vers la salle principale du Projet Quantum. Il dut décliner plusieurs fois son identité aux gardiens humains et électroniques qui barraient l'accès au centre névralgique du Projet. II sortit de la poche de son pyjama bleu électrique à motifs pourpres – une importation du Cachemire assez discrète, pour une fois, mais qui était relevée par des babouches jaune citron et une robe de chambre vert soutenu – sa carte magnétique d’identification et l’introduisit dans la fente adéquate. Il entra le code d’accès puis son code personnel (S.E.X., en dépit de I’exaspération tolérante du Dr. Beckett). Le déclic d'ouverture se produisit et la voix de Ziggy lui parvint.

« Bonjour, Amiral », proféra la voix, décidément féminine. _Je me demande comment Sam a pu la croire mâle_ , s'amusa intérieurement Al. Il fit un vague signe de main avec celle qui tenait son cigare.

« ‘llo, Ziggi, ou plutôt ‘soir ? Des nouvelles du Docteur Beckett ? »

Il se doutait déjà de sa réponse mais il lui fallait confirmation. Ziggy ne le laissa pas espérer le contraire : elle lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé des recherches jusque-là effectuées pour localiser Sam. Déjà presque une semaine. Al savait que, quoi qu’il fasse, il aurait été averti du succès de la chasse- à-Sam dès la seconde du contact. Seule son inquiétude inavouée le poussait à venir errer dans le secteur, après un début de soirée bien occupée.

Ziggy interrompit ses réflexions : « Amiral, pourriez-vous satisfaire ma curiosité ? » Al se mit sur ses gardes. Depuis qu'il savait que Ziggy avait un accès total à toutes les pièces du complexe, y compris la sphère privée du personnel, il se sentait observé. _Bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une crise de paranoïa : Tu n'es plus au 'Nam, mon vieux_. Il prit cependant un ton rogue pour marmonner une vague acquiesce à l'ordinateur' Dans cette seconde pleine d'incertitude, Gooshie entra dans la salle, interrompant l'échange. Al pressa son avantage : 

– Tu voulais savoir quelque chose, la belle ? 

Gooshie le regarda avec surprise. Al étouffa un ricanement et tira plus vigoureusement encore sur son cigare. Il savait que Gooshie détestait la fumée et que jamais Ziggy ne lui poserait une question vraiment intime devant un tiers : le méga-cerveau n'aimait pas avouer son occasionnelle ignorance des codes amoureux des humains. _Echec et mat !_ pensa Al avec satisfaction, _annihilation conjointe des deux adversaires_ … Pourtant, la même question tournait encore et encore dans son crâne : _Sam, bon sang, où es-tu ?_

  


* * *

  


_Uh-oh !_ pensa Sam, _Al, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches donc !_

« _Je suis dans la merde_ » fut son second mouvement. Il avait dû murmurer la phrase, car la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui la reprit sans aucune pitié apparente. « Oh, ça, oui, tu es vraiment dans la merde, cette fois-ci ! » Sam se ratatina sur lui-même. Son attitude parut naturelle à sa protagoniste puisqu'elle observa le mouvement avec un sourire sardonique.

– Et n'espère pas t'en tirer avec des excuses bidon, cette fois-ci. Quand je te dis de rentrer à neuf heures, cela veut dire neuf heures, pas onze !

Sam baissa le nez sur ses chaussures. Avant de savoir à qui il avait affaire, en la personne de cette femme manifestement hors d'elle, mieux valait faire le gros dos. La protagoniste mit ses mains sur les hanches et poursuivit sa harangue.

– Enfin, George, c'est incroyable, tu as tes examens dans peu de temps, ton voyage en dépend et tu préfères passer tes nuits à vagabonder avec ta voiture dans les rues. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y fais donc ? Si papa s'en rend compte, il va t'interdire ta Fiat. Ecoute mon conseil et arrête de faire l’idiot.

– Mais, euh, bafouilla Sam. Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa la première chose à portée de sa main sur une table de jardin, autour de laquelle il se trouvait assis. La chose se trouva être un journal local, Ie Modesto Bee. Il regarda avidement la date, 10 juin 1962.

La jeune femme ( _ou plutôt jeune fille_ , corrigea Sam. Elle faisait sa taille et son apparente maturité la faisait paraître plus âgée) reprit :

– Ecoute George, les parents se font un sang d'encre. Je sais que tu préférais la maison de Ramona et que notre éloignement a été dur, mais ne fais pas I'andouille avant les vacances. Ecoute-moi encore une fois, Georgie, même si les petites sœurs sont des emmerdeuses...

Sam se tortilla sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui reprochait. Gagner du temps était sa priorité première quand il « tombait » quelque part. Il se leva :

– Bon, euh, il fait vraiment chaud, je vais me chercher un truc à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune fille se leva à son tour :

– Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te dérober à ma psychanalyse sauvage. Je ne suis pas Wendy Freud-Lucas... Enfin... Je vais plutôt piquer une tête dans la piscine, ça ne te dit pas ? Il est quatre heures, j'ai encore le temps. Au fait, sois gentil, la semaine prochaine, accompagne-nous au Service. Tu as l'air de prendre du champ par rapport à ça aussi...

Sam se dirigea vers la maison, un bâtiment entouré de noisetiers. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse... Il semblait être Ie fils de la maison. Il fallait qu’il se familiarise avec les lieux avant de faire plus de gaffes. Il fit rapidement le tour de la maisonnée, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prit une canette de Coke dans le frigo et retourna dans ce qui paraissait être sa chambre. Il referma la porte, s’y adossa et fit l’inventaire du contenu de la pièce. Cela lui donnerait toujours la mesure de la personne dont il occupait le corps. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l’amoncellement bien rangé de comics – Marvel et DC mélangés –, de disques – 78 tours et 45 tours– et de _memorabilia_ concernant les voitures, photos, trophées et plans de montage pour les yeux inexperts de Sam. Sur une étagère, rangés soigneusement, un appareil photo 3 mm, des canettes vides de Coke, un électrophone. Sam mit le premier disque de la pile et l’enclencha. « _Roll over Beethoven_ » remplit la pièce. Sam commença méthodiquement à vider les tiroirs afin de mieux cerner ce qui l’attendait. Des jeans élimés, chaussures de toile, T-shirt, coupures de presses sur des courses de voiture, encore des _comic books_ , des magazine de télévision, des extraits de journaux sur Elvis, de la colle et des objets miniatures, des maquettes. Peu ou pas de livres, des affaires scolaires. Sam parcourut les cahiers : un sens de l’orthographe déplorable, nul en maths.

 _Je vais m'amuser si je dois l’aider à avoir ses examens en ayant l’air crédible_ …

Pas de photos de filles, par contre. Deux ou trois numéros d’une _Newsletter_ « _B. S_. », George Lucas, secrétaire. Sam parcourut le début de l’éditorial : « Comme nous nous tenons sur le bord graisseux de l’éternité… » Au moins, son hôte avait un certain sens de l’humour. Mais cela ne règle pas mon problème. _Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…_

Il resta dans la chambre jusqu’au moment où une voix féminine l’appela pour le dîner. Sam se retrouva assis entre deux jeunes femmes, en face de deux adultes et de la fille de la piscine. Il arriva assez vite à mettre un nom sur tous ces visages : Ann, Wendy, Katherine. Heureusement, la conversation roulait sur de grandes généralités et des réminiscences familiales. Sam se débrouilla pour éviter toute réponse cohérente en gardant toujours la bouche pleine quand on lui adressait la parole.

A la fin de la corvée, le père fit comprendre qu’il voulait parler au jeune homme.

 _Aïe, voilà la grande scène du IV_ , se dit Sam, _et cet homme a l’air aussi têtu que Pop_.

Sans préambule, l’homme se lança dans une grande diatribe : il reprochait pêle-mêle à son fils son manque de motivation pour les examens à venir (« _et crois-tu que tu les prépares correctement en disparaissant sans rien dire après l’école à partir de trois heures ?_ »), son silence renfermé, ses fréquentations douteuses (on lui avait rapporté que son fils se baladait avec des malabars musclés (« _tu es en train de devenir un délinquant juvénile !_ »). Les amendes répétées pour mauvaise conduite (« _J'en ai assez de t'accompagner chez le Juge pour payer les arriérés !_ ») et l'effet que tout cela produisait sur sa mère (« _avec le souci que nous cause sa santé, encore !.._ .») 

Sam se recroquevilla dans un coin et laissa passer l'orage. 

Le tableau qu'on lui dressait lui permettait petit à petit de s'imaginer un adolescent mince et peu imposant qui essayait de se démarquer du monde officiel des adultes et de se créer ses propres repères avec ses propres lois. Son adolescence n'était pas si loin qu'il ne pouvait se remémorer ses propres incertitudes. Pour être honnête, Sam savait qu'il s'était caché à lui-même qu'il avait peur du monde extérieur et que sa recherche frénétique de savoir était pour lui un biais de se raffermir dans le monde. 

Il se rapprocha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l’extérieur et la piscine. La pénombre transformait la vitre en miroir et il contempla pensivement le reflet de son « hôte ». La silhouette frêle qu'il occupait lui rendit son regard. Il commençait à se persuader de son rôle dans cette famille : réconcilier père et fils et surtout donner les moyens à l'adolescent incertain de se frayer un chemin dans l'existence en dehors de sa fuite dans l’irréalité de la musique, du _cruising_ noctambule dans les rues de Modesto et des échappatoires dans la fiction des images des _comics_ et de la science-fiction. 

_Toutes ces choses ont une fin, heureusement_ , pensa Sam. _Ce garçon m'a I'air équilibré quoique névrosé et il a une sensibilité aux voitures et à l'art. J'ai trouvé suffisamment d'esquisses et d'aquarelles dans les tiroirs de son antre pour en être certain. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas du design automobile ? Il n'a rien d'un grand intellectuel et n'a pas I'air de faire grand-chose. Je vais l'aider à décrocher ses examens de sortie. On verra après. Toutefois, j'aimerais que Al débarque et me donne un coup de main_. 

Derrière lui, la logorrhée parentale continuait.

  


* * *

  


La nouvelle attendue tira Al du lit dans lequel il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il lui fallut presque un quart d'heure, accompagné de remarques melliflues de Ziggy pour atteindre le centre de l'action. Il entra d'un pas ferme dans la Salle d'Attente. Le lieu, d'un blanc complétement déshumanisé, lui donnait des frissons. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux un endroit neutre qui ne risquait pas de traumatiser outre mesure ceux qui occupaient tour à tour le corps de Sam. 

Le pire traumatisé était sans doute lui, Al. Il ne supportait plus qu'avec une grande difficulté de voir ce corps familier s'animer selon des principes qui n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il aurait dû obéir. De voir des expressions enfantines ou séniles s'afficher sur ce visage, de ne pas s'empêcher de guetter des gestes familiers et de sentir cette déception quand cela ne se produisait pas... Il voulait voir le « vrai » Sam, dans son corps... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Donna et à la fermeté avec laquelle elle supportait toute la situation : de savoir que son mari pouvait s'amouracher ou s'attacher à autre qu'elle, et surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun souvenir d'elle dans son cerveau-patchwork... Elle avait réitéré l'interdiction : que jamais Al ne la mentionne ; il n'y avait aucun sens à laisser Sam partager cette croix...

Et la croix présente de parler à l'autre-dans-Sam, il devait la porter de nouveau... Qu'allait-il avoir à confronter cette fois-ci ?

Al poussa la porte, la referma soigneusement et se posta au pied de la couchette sur laquelle était étendue la forme humaine. Pour l'instant, aucune expression indicatrice sur le visage. Il attendit. Après quelques instants, la personne commença à sortir de son état comateux et à s'agiter. Bientôt, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Comme à l'accoutumée, surprise, peur et incertitude s'inscrivirent dans ses postures. La personne aperçut Al et se figea.

– Bonjour, proféra Al aimablement. 

_Entrée en matière idiote mais commençons quelque part_. Ziggy bippa. _Elle se fout de moi. Ma belle, tu vas voir plus tard..._

L'autre-dans-Sam répondit par un gargouillis, toussa, s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit au bonjour par un « hello » qui essayait d'être ferme. _Ouf, au moins, c'est sans doute un Américain._

– Je suis l'Amiral Albert Callavicci, je vais vous aider, n'ayez pas peur. 

_Discours le plus nul que tu aies sorti depuis deux semaines. Manque de sommeil_. Il étouffa un bâillement.

La personne le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Al se demandait bien pourquoi :

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle_ , se demanda-t-il vexé. _Les autres réagissent plus vite : hurlements, hystérie, évanouissements, je suis fixé rapidos. Celle-là ou celui-là, rien. Des yeux d'Ewoks ivres qui me fixent..._ L'autre-dans-Sam commençait à se palper. _Uh ho, voilà l'instant de vérité. C'est toujours plus dur pour les femmes et les enfants_. Toujours aucune réaction apparente à part ce masque vide. _Etat de choc, certainement..._

Un autre grattement de gorge et la voix de Sam s'éleva : « Amiral?...?? »

– Oui, vous avez été... euh... déplacé. N'ayez pas peur. C'est une expérience. Quel est votre nom ?

Un silence dubitatif. Un long silence. _Ou il (ou elle) craque maintenant, et j’appelle la cavalerie ; ou il contrôle bien et je m'en sors seul._ Al leva la main vers l'unité portative.

– Ziggy... commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par la voix familière.

– Euh. Je suis Georgie, euh George Walton Lucas. J'étais avec Wendy à la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la Terre, et vous devriez... enfin, je veux dire que je ne sais vraiment rien. Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Al prit une expression à la fois extatique et ahurie et commença à pianoter fébrilement sur « Ziggy ».

  


* * *

  


L'engueulade paternelle s'était enfin tarie...

– Et bien tu n'as pas l'air d'être à la noce ! proféra une voix ironique dans son dos.

– Al ? hurla presque Sam, en pivotant sur lui-même.

– Un peu moins fort, je te prie, gémit comiquement Al. Je te rappelle que personne ne me voit à part les innocents et les animaux et qu'il n'y en a pas dans cette pièce. Tu ne risques pas d'arranger tes affaires si on te prend pour un givré. En plus, j'ai mal à la tête.

Sam prit le temps de regarder Al des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, mais son costume restait toujours aussi flamboyant. Il mena Al à « sa » chambre.

– Je suppose que je dois à tes saturnales nocturnes ton aide aussi rapide, empressée et enthousiaste !

– Arrête de râler, veux-tu ? Ziggy a eu un mal de chien à te localiser...

Al passa sous silence les angoisses par lesquelles le Projet était passé. Si en plus les officiels débarquaient et demandaient des comptes, ils auraient un quart d'heure intéressant à expliquer que le grand Docteur Beckett était quelque part _incommunicando_... Un sourire de chat du Cheshire se dessina sur son visage.

– Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le choc que ça nous a fait quand nous avons réalisé qui tu es, cette fois-ci...

Son sourire s'élargit au point de sembler tenir par lui-même. Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de Sam, il continua.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris ?

– Je ne suis ni la papesse Jeanne, ni Jimmy Carter, ça c'est sûr. Je sais que je suis dans les années soixante, Que j’ai un tas d'emmerdes et que je m’appelle George. Mais à part ça...

– Bon, soupira Al, je crois que je vais devoir reprendre tout depuis le début.

Il fit un geste déclamatoire avec l'unité qui le connectait à Ziggy. « Tu t'appelles George Lucas ; nous sommes le dimanche10 juin 1962 ; tu es né le 14 mai 1944 ; tu as deux sœurs aînées, Ann, 28 ans, Katherine, 26 ans et une plus jeune, Wendy, qui a 3 ans de moins que toi. Ton père est George Walton L., ta mère Dorothy, et tu vis à quelque distance de Modesto, dans un ranch ; tu ne vis que pour les voitures, tu fais de la compétition avec ta Fiat et tu vas terminer la Thomas Downey High School malgré tes résultats moyens ; tu as prévu de faire un voyage en Europe cet été, avec ton meilleur ami, John Plummer, si tu as tes exams.

Sam attendit patiemment. Al semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, ou avoir une grosse bombe à déposer. Un silence s'ensuivit. Al finit par le briser.

– Mais, enfin, George Lucas, Modesto, Californie, ça ne te dit rien ?

– Non, répondit platement Sam.

Al soupira. _Ces savants, quels cornichons, sortis de leur domaine, rien à en tirer_... « Et _Star Wars_ , Darth Vader, Indiana Jones, le bikini de Carrie Fisher ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de Sam, il commença à s’énerver.

– Mais enfin, Sam, que faisais-tu en 1977 ?

– Je terminais un doctorat de latin, un de grec et j'étudiais la physique et la socio. D'ailleurs, attends,  
_Star Wars_ n'était-ce pas le nom d’une opération d'intimidation de la défense nationale de Reagan ? Il me semble qu’un quidam avait protesté contre l'usage du terme, disant que c’était déposé... Il y avait une implication juridique intéressante qui a failli faire précédent dans la jurisprudence…

Al coupa Sam avant que ce dernier ne commence à parler chinois.

– Et bien, le quidam, comme fu dis, tu en occupes le corps. Enfin, ce mec a fait les plus gros succès de l'histoire du cinéma, il a révolutionné l’art visuel ; c'est un des plus grands génies américains du siècle pour le 7e Art, avec Griffith et Coppola, dont il fut le disciple...

Al devenait lyrique.

– Il a même fondé la première compagnie performante d'effets spéciaux et ouvert de nouvelles voies dans la narration et le découpage des scènes. Il a révélé toute une génération d'acteurs et fait rêver trois générations de mômes et d'adultes. Ses films ont montré des relations humaines vraies dans un milieu de guerre, tout en gardant une symbolique proche du bouddhisme. Il a par là même ouvert l'esprit de tas de gens sur une certaine forme de mysticisme et... (son ton changea) ... il y a eu de supers objets dérivés de _Star Wars_. J'avais une montre Luke Skywalker que j'avais offerte à Nina, tu sais ma quatrième...

Voyant que le discours dérivait, Sam tâcha de reprendre Ie contrôle de la situation…

– Si je te comprends bien, ce gamin va devenir un cinéaste connu.

L’air exaspéré de Al s'intensifia.

– Enfin, Sam, où vis-tu donc ? Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à ne pas avoir vu la Trilogie. Je me souviens, à la NASA, tous les types attendaient les deux suites comme des fous. On a parlé que des scènes chez Jabba pendant deux jours...

Al se perdit dans ses souvenirs et prit un ton rêveur. « Quel dommage que Lucas ne soit pas allé plus loin. Il y avait des tas de choses à ajouter à cette saga... »

Son ton exsudait un regret manifeste.

Sam essaya de le remettre en symbiose avec ses préoccupations du moment.

– Bon, tu es un fan. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie de ton génie ? Il est absolument nul, d'ailleurs. S'il rate l'Université, je ne vois franchement pas comment il fera ce que tu dis. Et je ne vois pas l’intérêt d'avoir un descriptif de films que je n'ai jamais vus et qui seront filmés dans plus de dix ans… Qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ?

– Tsk. tsk, tsk. Ne blasphème pas. En plus, dans une maison Méthodiste, ça ne se fait pas. Que t'ont appris tes parents ?

Sam fit une grimace. Al changea d'expression.

– En fait, si tu avais été un tant soit peu au courant, tu aurais deviné ton boulot tout seul. Après-demain, George va avoir un méga-crash contre un arbre avec sa Fiat. Il va s'en sortir de justesse. Et ça va révolutionner sa vie ; il va se mettre à bosser, réussira suffisamment ses études pour être cinéaste. Et le reste, c’est de l'histoire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu influes sur des tas de choses. Tu as sauvé Jackie, tu sauveras George. Sinon, toute une génération va perdre ses rêves. Tu dois l'empêcher de prendre cette voiture et de s'envoyer en l’air. Tu conduis assez bien pour éviter la merde mais ne prenons pas de risques. Ziggy pense qu'il y a... ( _Suivit une petite manipulation accompagnée d'un coup sur le boîtier_ ) 79% de chance pour que l’accident lui soit fatal, d’après les coupures de journaux et les rapports policiers et hospitaliers, si George conduit. Si c'est toi, les chances de survie sont de 83%. C'est trop faible, donc, ne prend pas la Fiat demain et après-demain. La réductrice de tête s'occupe de notre cas et va nous assurer si l’accident est absolument nécessaire pour la formation de sa personnalité adulte... Auquel cas, pour qu'il puisse créer ce qu'il doit créer, il faudra que tu te fasses esquinter un tout petit peu et tu « sauteras » à ce moment précis.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lugubre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam devait foncer dans une situation mortellement risquée pour se conformer à l'histoire, mais il n'appréciait pas. Et Al en avait tant vu qu'il savait qu'il n'existe pas de « presque-accidents ».

Après quelques paroles d'encouragement et un regard curieux sur la chambre du futur nabab, Al partit à la quête d’informations.


	3. Chapitre 2

En fait, Al mourait d'envie d'avoir le diagnostic de la doctoresse et une bonne conversation autour d'un repas consistant avec le _wonderboy_. Ce dernier commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été kidnappé par les cohortes de l'Empereur Ming et cessait peu à peu de céder à la paranoïa de la guerre froide avec son attitude « vous-ne-tirerez-rien-de-moi ». Il commençait à admettre qu'il se trouvait dans une réalité différente, même s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer laquelle... Al se débrouillait pour laisser les psys faire leur boulot et ensuite venait extorquer des renseignements matériels essentiels pour Sam pour l'aider à revenir le plus tôt possible. Mais en cette occasion, il avouait une curiosité personnelle quant à la personne qu'il confrontait.

Avant de rejoindre George Lucas, Al prit cependant le temps de discuter du sujet avec le Docteur Beeks. L'Amiral s'était fait vertement réprimander par la psychologue : il n'était pas supposé foncer ainsi dans la Salle d'Attente sans l’autorisation préalable du département psy : il était l'Observateur, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Après tous ces « sauts », sûrement, il avait imprimé que le premier contact était primordial et qu'une parole malheureuse pouvait traumatiser définitivement la personne.

Al reconnut que sa hâte intempestive avait été provoquée par son inquiétude pour Sam. Il eut le sentiment de s'être trahi : Verbeena le regardait avec la fascination d'un chat pour une tasse de crème... _Oops, il n'est pas question qu'elle s'exerce sur moi. Avec les dossiers détaillés qu'elle a lu sur tout le personnel, je suis sûr qu'elle en a assez entre les Viêt-Congs et Trudy et l’alcool pour me coincer. Et si elle s'approche de trop, je mords. Quoique_... Le regard de Al s'attarda sur les portions de l'anatomie du Docteur Beeks sur lesquelles il aurait voulu porter son appétit. 

Le regard de la jeune femme se glaça : elle aimerait bien analyser la névrose obsessionnelle de Al concernant le sexe, mais ne comptait pas payer de sa personne pour avoir une vision plus proche du sujet.

Le Docteur Beeks retourna au problème principal : George Lucas. A son avis, il était un produit typique de l'adolescent des années soixante, un peu paumé, idéaliste, en quête d'une figure paternelle et totalement fasciné par le mythe de James Dean : en bref, un ado comme il y en avait tant, entre Richie de _Happy Days_ et le mauvais garçon au cœur d'or.

Elle tapota la table de son stylo :

\- La chose la plus importante reste cependant un désir de mort inconscient amalgamé à un fort antagonisme contre son père. Ce thème du meurtre du père se retrouve dans toute son œuvre : remarquez la similitude phonétique entre Darth Vader et « _Dark father_ »... Je vous conseille, Amiral, de vous plonger plutôt dans l'étude rapide de l'œuvre de Lucas. Il y a quelques ouvrages de référence, d'analyses variées dont je peux vous donner les références. Vous n'aurez pas le temps matériel de revoir les trois films.

Al l’interrompit, un peu gêné :

\- Ce ne Sera pas nécessaire, figurez-vous que j'adore _Star Wars_. J'ai conduit beaucoup de mes amies les voir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une remise à niveau.

Il alluma un second cigare à la suite de celui qu'il venait de terminer.

\- De toute façon, le problème, ce n'est pas Star Wars, c'est cet accident. Ziggy a tourné toutes les infos disponibles dans sa tête, on n'en sort pas ! Ou Sam évite l'accident et il y a une chance que Lucas ne soit pas assez motivé pour faire _Star Wars_ et on change l'histoire. Ça n'est jamais arrivé avant ; enfin, pas de manière cruciale à ce point. Deuxième solution, Sam essaie de contrôler l’accident, il sauve à coup sûr Fangio Jr. et il « saute ». Ou il échoue et il y laisse sa peau. Merde, ce n'est pas une cascade et Ziggy ne peut analyser tous les facteurs pour que la voiture ait seulement quelques éraflures...

Verbeena prit un air lugubre.

\- C'est vrai, Amiral, Lucas n'a pas peur : il s'en est toujours bien tiré. Même son vol plané qui l'a obligé à modifier sa voiture ne l'a pas ralenti. Et vous savez que, de plus en plus, Sam se trouve influencé à son insu par le corps de ses hôtes. Même si c'est moins marqué que pour Jimmy, les mémoires résiduelles et les impressions primaires du cerveau de ses hôtes le font changer imperceptiblement. Et c'est vrai dans l'autre sens. Si Sam décide de faire l'essai, il doit conduire sur cette route en fin d'après-midi, le mardi 12 juin, et nul ne sait ce qui adviendra. Le risque est que la persona de Lucas prenne le dessus au moment fatal...

Al la regarda, horrifié :

\- Eh bien, je vous conseille de trouver une solution et vite. Nous, on analyse toute l'info disponible sur la famille, l'entourage et la voiture. Pour Ziggy, on a 98.9 chances sur 100 que Sam soit effectivement là pour cet accident.

Il posa la main à plat sur la table, considéra sans la voir la femme assise en vis-à-vis puis se leva brutalement. La chaise tomba en arrière.

\- En tout cas, Verbeena, je vais discuter avec le génie. Je vais essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. S'il y a une histoire de môme qui ait eu un enjeu quelconque pour lui, j'arriverais à le savoir. Il ne parlera pas à une femme. Je vais le prendre d'homme à homme. La solution est peut-être là. S'il y a la moindre motivation à sa présence sur le lieu de l'accident, Sam lui, n'a aucune raison d'y être !

En quittant la pièce, Al regretta une fois de plus, que la sophistication de l’architecture intérieure du Projet le prive d'une porte à claquer.

  


* * *

  


_Lundi 11 juin 1962_.

La journée avait relativement bien commencé pour Sam : lever, petit déjeuner, High School, il s'était tiré des différentes embûches avec autant de grâce que possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ces situations. Le décalage chronologique ne le gênait pas trop : il avait eu droit aux conseils éclairés de Tom dans le temps, puis aux apparitions de Al qui restituait les bribes d'informations que Ziggy et Verbeena arrivaient à extirper de Lucas et des archives de la ville.

Sam avait rarement vu Al aussi excité : il est vrai que Sam avait peu souvent échangé son esprit avec une future célébrité. Et une célébrité adulée par son ami, qui plus est...

  


* * *

  


Verbeena s'était enfin radoucie : elle accepta de laisser Al l'accompagner malgré le semi-fiasco du premier contact et l'apparente désinvolture de Al envers les règles. Elle pensait surtout que la présence d'une tête connue pourrait rassurer l'adolescent. Elle avait pourtant demandé à l'Amiral de se mettre en uniforme : sa tenue nocturne ne pouvait que préjudicier Lucas contre Al contrairement aux apparences sur les valeurs essentielles, Lucas était très conformiste...

Al, de son côté, estimait avoir bien joué sa partie : contre promesse de ne rien dire de précipite, il avait obtenu de jouer l'ombre du Docteur Beeks pendant que Ziggy inventoriait les références existantes sur la vie de Lucas Jr.

Ce dernier allait et venait comme un ours en cage. Il se figea à leur entrée.

Al le regarda avec compassion : le jeune homme semblait gêné par son corps trop grand : il se tenait gauchement, les bras ballants, comme s'il ne savait qu’en faire. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la couchette.

Verbeena se plaça en face de lui. Elle pesa ses mots :

\- Je suis le Docteur Verbeena Beeks. Comme vous l'avez constaté, les choses sont quelque peu changées. Je suis là pour vous faciliter la transition.

Lucas attendait que Al dise quelque chose : son regard ne le quittait pas. L’homme s’assit aux côtés de Verbeena. Bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que la femme puisse mener la barque. Encore le machisme inconscient des années 60.

Sans se laisser décourager, Verbeena enchaînait :

\- L'Amiral Calavicci a été un peu trop pressé de vous contacter. Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, dans votre futur ; vous avez, à la suite d'une expérience malheureuse, échangé votre esprit avec celui du directeur du Projet. Cela sera transitoire. Vous allez regagner bientôt votre vie, et votre mémoire ne gardera aucun souvenir de cet épisode.

_Ça, c'est à voir. On n'en sait rien en fait_ , pensa Al. _préoccupation, c’est de suivre Sam. On connaît les implications générales de I’intervention de Sam, mais les détails... Est-ce que les-hôtes gardent un souvenir flou de notre époque ? Ça explique la mocheté de cette pièce…_

Il ramena son attention sur les paroles lénifiantes de sa voisine qui continuait de donner une version édulcorée de la réalité. Le gosse avait I'air de gober : d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lucas déglutit et sortit de son mutisme :

\- Bon, euh, d'accord… mais moi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous venez bien me voir pour quelque chose.

Verbeena enclencha le sourire n° 2 :  
\- C'est normal de venir expliquer ce qui se passe. Outre cela, le changement corporel peut être traumatique.

_Ben voyons_ , pensa Al, _même sans miroir, on peut se voir un peu quand même_.

\- ...mais je vous assure que vous n’aurez aucune séquelle physique de cet incident. Le rôle de notre équipe est de vous aider à supporter le choc psychologique du transfert momentané. Avez-vous quelque chose à demander?

Lucas fit un geste de dénégation : il avait été sustenté et ne désirait rien.

Cependant, on sentait que son cerveau bouillait. Après un moment de silence, il finit par demander un miroir.

Quand on lui remit l'objet, il hésita à s'y mirer. Il regarda pensivement ses mains, frotta sa joue puis plongea dans son reflet. Il hoqueta de surprise : « Oh ! » Il semblait désappointé.

_Que s'attendait-il à trouver_ , persifla Al, _Han Solo ? Lucas pouvait avoir une idée romantique du savant intrépide, mais Sam n'était ni une abstraction ni un héros de roman. Habitue-toi à cette figure, petit, tu vas la porter pendant un sacré bout de temps, au train où vont les choses..._

Verbeena continua son discours : elle se mit à poser, l'air de rien, plusieurs questions personnelles à Lucas. Al admira sa technique : dans un style différent du sien, Verbeena arrivait à charmer les cobras et elle pourrait soutirer des informations utiles. Déjà l'adolescent perdait de sa réserve et commençait à ce qui était pour lui, s'épancher.

Al s'adossa un peu plus en arrière et écouta soigneusement. Il savait que chaque mot proféré pouvait contribuer à sauver la vie de Sam.

  


* * *

  


Les choses commencèrent à se compliquer pour Sam à la sortie des cours : l'après-midi s'amorçait à peine et la chaleur était déjà excessive. Sam se dirigea vers la Fiat, garée sur le parking du campus. Il hésita : il ne savait que faire de son temps. Livré à lui-même, il se serait mis à plancher sur ses devoirs, mais il ne savait quels engagements antérieurs Lucas avait pu prendre.

Il se glissa sur le siège avant, démarra le moteur.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te diriger vers le _Round Table_ , lui suggéra A1, qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

Sam sursauta : il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ces aller et venues subites :

-Le quoi ?

\- Oh, c'est le bastringue du tous les loubards de la région. Lucas en est plus ou moins la mascotte. S'associer à ces nuls renforce sa virilité pense-t-il. Stupide. A son âge, _moi_ , je savais déjà depuis longtemps ce que c'était qu'être un mec...

Sam coupa court aux réminiscences érotiques de son voisin. Il articula soigneusement :

\- Et quel en est le chemin ?  
Al pianota sur son module : « Eh bien, prends la troisième à droite, après je te guiderai... »

Sam échangea un signe de main avec quelques-uns de ses compagnons de classe et engagea la voiture sur le chemin. Il se gara... pour découvrir que le bar se trouvait en fait presque en face de sa localisation précédente. Il regarda Al avec ironie :

\- Ne me dis pas que Ziggy s'est encore trompée...

Al fit un signe de tête négatif.

\- Ne la vexe pas. En fait, les Faros sont tellement mal côtés dans la ville, que les flics ne laissent pas passer une occasion d'épingler leurs bagnoles. Alors Lucas préfère mettre sa caisse à l'écart.

Sam entra dans le fast-food. L'endroit était typique des années 60 : musique violente des juke-boxes, foule grouillante... Il se fit héler et se dirigea de ce côté.

Les jeunes qui l'avaient appelé se ressemblaient tous. Ils portaient le même uniforme : blouson de cuir noir, bottes pointues, cheveux gominés en arrière et sourires rendus un peu vague par l'abus de bière. Sam compris alors à qui Lucas essayait de ressembler... Outre sa voiture et ses victoires automobiles, l'uniforme lui donnait un sens d'appartenance.

Sam s'assit à la table où on lui avait laissé une place. Il essaya de prendre l'air dégagé au milieu de cette bande dont tous les blousons s'ornaient du mot _Faro's_. On l'envoya peu après chercher une resucée de boisson.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'on l'arrêta brutalement par l'épaule. Sam se retourna. Al, posté près de la porte, fit « Oh-oh » à mi-voix. Il sentait déjà de la bagarre dans l'air. Le protagoniste de Sam n'avait pas un air très aimable... Il demanda à Ziggy en vitesse de quoi il s'agissait, puis traversa plusieurs tables pour aller se mettre un peu en arrière de Sam et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ziggy dit que les Faros ont l'habitude d'envoyer Lucas pour n'importe quel prétexte comme appât. Quand un autre mec du gang d'en face réagit, ils ont une bonne excuse pour cogner.

Manifestement, le rituel était connu car Sam vit qu'un frisson d'anticipation parcourait les spectateurs autour de lui, conjointement à un repli rapide de la serveuse dans un coin plus abrité du bar. Al continua : « Et Lucas déteste ça : il a toujours la trouille de prendre un coup... Vu son gabarit !... » Il s'adressa au gros costaud qui surplombait Sam : « Eh, fiches le camp, connard !», en mimant un ou deux coups dans le vide. L'un traversa le futur délinquant juvénile. Mais Ziggy attira son attention et Al reprit son sérieux : « Sam, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose très vite, les flics vont débarquer, et alors _arrivederci_ pour tes exams... Tu vas aller au trou et ça va faire un beau merdier... »

Sam, durant tous ces procédés, était resté figé sur place, le plateau toujours à la main. Il concentra son énergie : sa formation de sensei lui avait appris la valeur du calme avant la bagarre. Un mouvement infime de son opposant le fit réagir d'instinct. Tout sens aiguisés, il frappa quelques coups rapides : le grand lourdaud s'écrasa à ses pieds, nouveau Goliath devant un moderne David.

Al siffla avec appréciation. « Eh bien, mon vieux, tu n'as pas perdu la main... »

Sam repris le plateau qu'il avait lâché à ses pieds, remplit la commission dont on l'avait chargé, et revint avec les boissons, le tout, dans un silence rempli de chuchotements surpris.

Le type qui avait l'air du chef des Faros lui mis familièrement le bras autour des épaules.

\- Mon coco, tu en caches des surprises...

Il mesura Sam des pieds à la tête et s'accouda à la table pour mieux le regarder. Sam avait envie de se gifler ; il savait que Lucas était timide et n'avait aucune idée de la lutte à mains nues. Al se couvrit mélodramatiquement les yeux de sa main restée libre. Sam aurait à déployer toute sa dialectique affinée par de multiples situations fausses pour se sortir de celle-là...

  


* * *

  


Lâchement, Al décréta que c'était le moment de s'effacer et de laisser Sam se dépatouiller avec les explications nécessaires. Il agita les doigts pour un « au-revoir » désinvolte et appuya sur le contrôle manuel qui ouvrait la porte de sortie qui le menait à l'Accélérateur.

La Chambre d'Imagerie ressemblait toujours à ce qu'elle était au départ de Al. Ce dernier soupira d'aise : il arrivait quelquefois que les modifications du passé changent de petites choses dans son présent. On n'arrivait jamais à un choc similaire à celui de la nouvelle de Bradbury, mais il était déconcertant de constater que d'infimes détails ne correspondaient plus aux souvenirs. Al soupçonnait qu'il était le seul avec Ziggy à avoir des souvenirs de l'état des faits antérieurs : il se trouvait dans et hors du temps.

Cette fois-ci, la chambre restait octogonale et recouverte de panneaux lumineux. Le bleu blanc des murs n'avait pas été transformé en orange comme par ce « saut » passé où Al avait retrouvé son point de chute de la même couleur que son costume.

Al soupira de nouveau : « Ziggy ? »

\- Amiral ? questionna la voix féminine de l'ordinateur, Non, il n’y a pas de changement apparent depuis votre départ. Tina vous attend, cependant. Vous la trouverez dans la cafétéria, avec le reste de l’équipe.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Al. Il pouvait y avoir des décalages avec son heure habituelle, la synchronisation époque-de-Sam et la sienne n’était pas toujours assurée, ce qui avait donné lieu à certaines situations cocasses !

\- Presque sept heures trente-huit du soir, tout le monde est parti manger.

Effectivement, pas même un contrôleur ne demeurait dans la pièce : Ziggy était de taille à assurer la garde. Al pensa à toute vitesse :

\- Il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la Salle d'Attente, à part le visiteur, bien sûr ?

Ziggy renifla de manière prononcée :

\- Amiral Calavicci, si vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire...

L'ordinateur rassembla les données concernant les dernières discussions de Al, Verbeena et Tina, fit des projections analytiques et fut confortée par le résultat. Elle ajouta :

\- Le Docteur Beeks vous a interdit de revoir seul notre visiteur. Elle aura fini son repas dans 33 minutes environ, vous devez l'attendre.

Al se sentit piégé. Il prit le ton qu'il avait employé pour décider une de ses ex-femmes de laisser tomber sa plainte pour non-paiement de pension alimentaire :

\- Oh, voyons... Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, juste poser une ou deux questions. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

La voix de Ziggy se fit sévère. « Le Docteur Beeks a peur du traumatisme supplémentaire que votre présence sans accompagnement pourrait occasionner. Vous connaissez le règlement. »

Al insista : « C'est idiot, s'il doit y avoir des dégâts, ils sont déjà faits, s’pas ? S’il est calmé, il va commencer à comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe. Et puis, on n'est toujours sûr de rien. On a des stats pour l'accident, mais en ce qui concerne la possibilité que ce soit le vrai problème à régler, cela n'est que de 39%. Je vais me tenir à carreau. Allez ma vieille Zig', est-ce que tu peux trouver l’info dont Sam a besoin ? »

L'ordinateur prit une voix outragée.

\- Amiral, je vous assure que j'explore plusieurs possibilités...

-... Mais cela ne ferait pas de mal de trouver une idée de plus, non ?

Al pressa son avantage : sa voix changea de texture. Après tout, Ziggy était femelle et Al n'avait pas pour rien survécu à cinq mariages et une grosse poignée de petites amies. La technique commençait à être au point. Quand il sentit que l'ordinateur était sur le point de craquer, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait perdu beaucoup de précieuses minutes sur la marge de manœuvre.

Ziggy en était consciente, elle aussi. Elle manifesta sa capitulation par ces mots :

\- Je suppose que vous aurez besoin d'un avertissement quand le Docteur Beeks en sera au dessert !...

  


* * *

  


Al s'arrêta sur le seuil de la Salle d'Attente pour observer son occupant. L'autre-dans-le-corps-de-Sam était assis sur la couchette qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Comme la plupart des salles de travail du Projet, la Salle d'Attente était blanche. Mais ici, le mobilier avait été réduit au minimum : aucun signe distinctif qui puisse alerter les occupants temporaires. Et surtout aucune surface réfléchissante.

Au chuintement que fit le panneau en se refermant derrière Al, Lucas se retourna. Il semblait passer par une alternance d'abattement et d'énergie nerveuse. _Rien d'étonnant_ , se dit Al. _Ce pauvre gosse doit être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne semble pas vraiment rassuré et on le serait à moins_. 

_Son conditionnement historique jouant, il a dû se demander par qui il était utilisé. Et il faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas marcher trop près des points sensibles_. Al n'était pas psychologue de profession, mais il estimait pouvoir juger Lucas sans cela. Il avait un avantage sur Verbeena : il connaissait mieux qu'elle les fantasmes du Lucas adulte, exposé sur la pellicule...

  


* * *

  


Al n'eut pas le temps de savoir quels bobards Sam avait pu dégoiser aux Faros. Quand il revint, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Sam menait sa voiture dans le ballet nocturne du _cruising_ de Modesto... La Fiat était perdue au milieu des voitures brillamment colorées qui remontaient et redescendaient les Dixième et Onzième Rues.

Tandis qu'il observait le rituel quotidien, Sam réfléchissait à sa vacuité : c'était évident que cette parodie idiote recomposait en un sens l'ordre social local en rencontres éphémères et presque anonymes.

Sam tritura les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait et qui le gênaient. Une autre part du rituel qu'il avait adoptée pour ne pas se singulariser. Al commençait à s'amuser. Et encore, le meilleur manquait... Il indiqua à Sam la direction de Downey High. Sam obtempéra sans bien comprendre.

Son innocence fut éclairée dès que la Fiat croisa une Corvette peinte en rose et remplie de filles gloussantes. Les deux voitures ralentirent et freinèrent presque de concert.

Après un dialogue embarrassé, une fille aux cheveux blonds décolorés grimpa sur le siège avant. Sam jeta un regard furieux à Al, qui se poussa un peu, non sans avoir fait le geste futile d'agripper les fesses de la fille moulées dans un pantalon de la même couleur que la Corvette.

La Corvette s'éloigna. Sam resta seul avec la filIe. Il ne savait que faire ni que dire. Non que la situation le gênât pour lui, mais il se sentait humilié d'avoir ainsi été acculé à cette manœuvre par Al. Il fit un geste furieux en sa direction. La fille le remarqua : elle glissa lentement sa main sur le bras de Sam.

Sam se raidit sur son siège. Al le railla : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Elle est pourtant mignonne, elle ressemble à Cindy Williams ! Hum, j'aimerais bien être à ta place. »

\- Oh, assez ! râla Sam.

La fille arrêta sa manœuvre maladroite et se rencogna sur son siège. Sam se sentit stupide. Une fois de plus, son impatience avait été entendue par celle qui n'était pas visée. Il essaya d'arranger les choses...

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Les deux adolescents se considérèrent avec circonspection. Après un échange de regards en coulisses, Sam essaya de se sortir de la situation ; il n'avait aucunement envie de faire l'amour à cette fille inconnue sur la banquette de la Fiat, surtout avec un voyeur italien attentif à côté, lequel voyeur appréciait notoirement la situation.

Sam tenta de faire parler la fille. Il apprit que son nom était Debbie – « _mais tout le monde m'appelle Camie_ » - qu'elle avait un frère mécano - « _tu en as entendu parler, je pense, on l'appelle "Fixer" dans le métier parce qu'il est tellement bon_... » - et qu'elle avait tenté la sortie du soir-même parce que ses copines l'avaient mise au défi de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Au fur et à mesure de la narration, le visage de Al changeait : son rictus lubrique se transformait en pitié mal déguisée.

\- … et si on apprend que je n'intéresse personne, ma réputation est fichue, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir à Downey... Il faut que je...

Sam l’interrompit :

\- C'est stupide, Debbie, euh, Camie. Pourquoi te laisses-tu influencer par I'opinion des autres ?

Elle répliqua :

\- C'est facile à dire. Alors, pourquoi tu restes avec les Faros ? Tout le monde sait que ce sont des bons à rien. Tu n'as rien à gagner. Moi, si je n'arrive pas à être comme Lorrena et Carol, elles vont le dire et tout le monde le saura demain.

Elle plongea la main dans la pochette qu'elle portait et rectifia son Rimmel qui coulait dans son émotion. Sam, en un mouvement instinctif, l'attira contre son épaule. Il se mit à la bercer doucement. Réconfortée par son attitude pleine de tendresse, la fille se laissa faire. Il se mit à fredonner machinalement mais n'en pris conscience que lorsque Camie lui demanda quelle était la mélodie.

\- _Homeward Bound_ de Simon et Garfunkel...

\- ... qui ne sortira qu'en 1965. Sam, tu t'es encore planté, lui susurra Al dans l'autre oreille.

\- Et la nuit est encore longue, soupira Sam avec philosophie.

En un écho similaire, Al déclara tout haut : « Samuel Beckett, prends garde à toi. Je ne te fais pas de dessin. _Cheerio_ ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

_Mardi 12 juin 1962_

Sam se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était le « grand jour » ... Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans la peau de George. En dépit des discussions - enfin engueulades...- avec Al, il pensait que son devoir était de s'assurer que George pourrait accomplir son destin de cinéaste.

Pourquoi penser que seuls les grands philosophes et les savants influent sur une génération ? Sam ne se faisait plus aucune illusion. Plus jeune, il avait été empli de cette fougue du jeune chercheur qui pense qu'il va améliorer le sort humain. En un sens, ironiquement, il avait déjà en théorie accompli un tel but. Mais, il était loin d'imaginer la manière dont tout cela tournerait... Avait-il, lui aussi, pêché par excès d'orgueil et était-il condamné par un juge divin à expérimenter, malgré lui, la folie de ses illusions ? 

Il se rebellait intérieurement contre ce décret. Il avait fait du bien, sauvé des vies, remis les choses en ordre, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire dans ce hasard bien dirigé qu'était sa vie... _De l'ordre tiré du chaos_... pensa-t-il.

II se secoua. A quoi cela servait-il de ratiociner sur le complexe de Frankenstein et l'hubris et le destin ? _Bientôt, je vais me draper dans mon destin comme Byron sur les flots_... De toute façon, chacun est là où il doit être et si ce jeune malheureux doit devenir un symbole de réussite, un nouvel avatar du rêve américain, pour toute une foule de teen-agers, ainsi soit-il ! Pour l'instant, je dois surtout me concentrer sur cette disert d'histoire à rendre pour demain. _Ce qui risque de me causer le plus de peine, c'est l'orthographe fantaisiste_. Et de savoir le niveau réel de ce qu'on lui demandait en tant que George. Rendre un devoir trop brillant ne rendrait pas service à l'adolescent... Le cinéma passait par l'Université...

En faisant ses ablutions matinales, Sam continua son monologue intérieur : il ne sentait pourtant pas habituellement prône à s'apitoyer sur son sort de génie égaré parmi les pauvres mortels. Son enfance avait été heureuse et il ne se sentait pas isolé. Il avait toujours su que ce qui le mettait à part était un hasard physiologique et son envie de savoir. Mais « _savoir sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme_ », marmonna-t-il en se séchant vigoureusement.

Il enfila l'uniforme habituel de George : T-shirt noir, jean élimé et chaussures de toile. Pas la peine de mettre une chemise, la journée promettait d'être caniculaire. Le soleil pointait à peine et il avait déjà dissipé le peu de fraîcheur qu'avait apporté la nuit.

Il avala le plus vite possible son petit déjeuner et se renferma dans la chambre pour profiter de la relative fraîcheur du matin tout en passant en revue les précédentes copies et les appréciations professorales portées sur le travail du quidam Lucas, George Walton. Affligeant. Rien que des « D » et « C ». A peine un ou deux « B », et uniquement sur les matières secondaires comme le dessin ou I'histoire de l'audiovisuel. Comment pourrait-il s'en tirer si en plus des trois copies, il devait passer les examens terminaux pour George ?

Sam arrêta le pick-up qu'il avait laissé tourner durant toutes ses recherches. Ce qui semblait la bonne marche à suivre puisque son père avait pointé le nez une ou deux fois, sans frapper, pour demander d'un ton hargneux de baisser la musique et de travailler, bon Dieu ! Sam se sentit penaud : il avait oublié, dans son désir de se conformer à la personnalité de George, que Dorothy venait juste de rentrer de l'hôpital, après une dernière série de maladies diverses et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il était temps de partir pour Thomas Downey High School. Il était déjà en retard, il ramassa ses affaires, sauta dans la Fiat et démarra en trombe, tout en sachant que cela ne compenserait pourtant pas le temps perdu.

La matinée se passa assez bien. George n'était pas un boute-en-train et son mutisme était mis sur le compte des examens approchants et la canicule. Sam suivit le mouvement comme il l'avait fait la veille et repartit assez vite en prétextant le devoir du lendemain qui ne quittait pas son esprit.

Après un rapide détour à la cuisine, il reprit ses premières occupations du matin, résoudre le puzzle de la disert. Sans succès.

Découragé, il sortit de la maison. La chaleur s'était intensifiée et devait sans aucun doute l'affecter. Il essuya d'un revers de bras la sueur qui commença à lui couler sur le front dès sa sortie de l'ombre protectrice.

Il avait besoin d'aide et comme Al, une fois de plus, manifestait une mauvaise volonté irritante, il devait faire au mieux avec des alliés dans cette famille. Wendy semblait proche de son grand frère. Elle avait eu pour lui, durant ces deux jours, l'attitude d'une sœur aînée envers un jeune frère maladroit et pataud. Blanche Neige et Simplet... Comme si elle avait servi de substitut maternel à cause des absences de Dorothy... Repenser à Dorothy le fit rougir de son manque d'attention : _je perds mes réflexes médicaux... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu à m'en servir_...

Wendy l'aiderait. S'il pouvait de plus la persuader de venir avec lui en bibliothèque, il court-circuiterait le destin : si elle conduisait, puisqu'elle le pouvait, même sans permis, en prenant place à ses côtés, il n'y aurait plus d'accident et elle serait de bon conseil pour terminer les devoirs dus, dans une personnalisation plus réelle du vrai George Lucas.

Wendy Lucas vit s'avancer son frère d'un pas décidé et énergique. Ça change, pensa-t-elle mollement. Elle était déjà écrasée de chaleur malgré sa position stratégique près de la piscine. L'eau donnait au moins l’illusion de rafraîchir l'atmosphère, à défaut de s'y plonger tout le temps. Elle ne se trempait qu'à intervalles judicieusement choisis : l'attente du rafraîchissement valait autant que le plaisir réel. « _Je dois être maso_ », s'en amusa-t-elle. « _De toute façon, la vallée ressemble à un four chaud fermé et le tour de la piscine à un four dont la porte est ouverte_... »

– Hum, oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à son frère en levant la main pour s'abriter les yeux du soleil.

George s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il dégoulinait déjà.

_Pff, en tout cas, je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Venir de la maison I'a déjà mis en nage... Plonger dans dix-huit minutes_.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici après le High School et il y aurait un long été à faire passer après la sortie des classes de vendredi. Elle aurait son année, ce qu'on ne pouvait affirmer pour son frère. Comme d'habitude, Georgie ne foutait rien. Il négligeait tout ce qui n'était pas sa voiture, les compets', et la musique. Dessinait-il encore ? Wendy n'en était même pas sûre. Elle n'avait appris cette activité fraternelle qu'en fouillant dans ses affaires...

George lui secoua le bras : « Eh, redescends, veux-tu ? Je t'offre un soda si tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque en ville. »

Il avait l'air plein d'espoir. S'il s'imaginait attraper ses sœurs avec du soda : elle serait encore de corvée d'alphabétisation. George était tellement nul en orthographe : un jour, un prof avait même mis une note d'orthographe pour elle sur l'une de ses copies...

– Non, répondit-elle, je crève de chaud, je ne bouge pas.

Elle soupira avec affectation.

– Allez, sois chic. Deux sodas.

– Non. 

_Plus que quinze minutes avant de faire trempette…_

– Je rajoute une ice-cream chantilly en plus.

Wendy piaula : « Tu es fou. Et ma ligne ? »

Sam soupira. Ainsi les régimes faisaient déjà des ravages...

Après quelques minutes passées à cajoler, supplier, menacer même, Sam s'en alla en traînant la jambe. Entre lui et la chaleur, la partie n'était pas égale... Le sort était trop injuste ! Alors qu'il avait trouvé la solution parfaite, il était de nouveau contrarié dans ses projets. Il démarra en faisant grincer les roues : il eut f impression de brûler l'asphalte. _James Dean, me voilà_...

Après quelques heures à la bibliothèque, il n'était pas plus avancé.

Totalement concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, il savait qu'il avait suffisamment d'éléments pour écrire un doctorat supplémentaire, mais aucun pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas... Il fit un vague signe de main à Plummer qui essayait lui aussi de se concentrer sur ses livres.

Presque sans y penser, il remonta dans la voiture. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées et rien de tel qu'une activité manuelle pour faire s'activer le cerveau. Décidé à braver le destin, Sam s'engagea sur la Sylvan Road à travers les prés de Modesto. Il se savait suffisamment loin du lieu prévu pour l'accident pour être tranquille.

  


* * *

  


Contrairement à ce que pensait Sam, Al ne chômait pas : il était en train d'épuiser Ziggy par ses exigences multiples : recenser toutes les références présentes dans les archives américaines sur le cinéaste prenait du temps, même pour Ziggy ; d'autant plus que la sortie constamment repoussée de _Star Wars_ IV, V et VI, oops, I, II et III, alimentait la spéculation et les informations parues sur le maître d'œuvre de la Saga. Mais ce que Al recherchait était d'un autre ordre : il avait eu accès au rapport de police concernant l'accident, mais il savait que les témoins divergent souvent dans leur vision des choses et que la mémoire est souvent trompeuse. A quelques dizaines d'années de distance, il pourrait peut-être glaner de nouveaux aperçus de l'accident. Et il savait que nul ne résisterait à raconter de nouveau un événement aussi riche en implications, surtout à un journaliste, contre rétribution.

Quand il eut l’information désirée, il se fit transporter en urgence là où se trouvait Sam. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

  


* * *

  


Sam commençait à comprendre la fascination qu'éprouvait George pour la vitesse. Lui-même se considérait comme un homme pondéré et réfléchi, qualités nécessaires à tout savant. Cependant, il prenait un plaisir croissant à la course folle dans laquelle il menait la Fiat. Le moteur deux cylindres commença à vrombir : Sam le poussa à bout. Quand il s'aperçut du bruit, il réduisit la vitesse. La voiture allait bien sur les soixante miles à l'heure.

Le soleil brillait à travers ce qui avait été le toit de la Fiat : George avait modifié petit à petit la voiture, tournant ses désavantages apparents en atouts pour la compétition. « Un Millenium Falcon en miniature », avait rigolé Al, lorsqu'il avait relaté l'historique de ce véhicule à Sam.

Manifestement, George avait fait un tonneau avec sa voiture, sans dommage puisque la voiture s'était rétablie sur ses roues. Sans se laisser impressionner, il avait par la suite enlevé le toit esquinté et avait placé une barre transversale en guise d'appui. Il semblait ne pas avoir peur des bosses ; en témoignait son utilisation de la petite taille de la Fiat et de son poids réduit pour la mener en compétition.

En plus, I‘absence de toit était un avantage certain par cette grosse chaleur. Le vent de la course hérissait un peu plus les cheveux coupés quasi à ras de Sam.

Sam se prit au jeu : il se mit à zigzaguer dans les vergers et les prés qui le rapprochaient du ranch. La fascination de Lucas Jr prenait sans doute sa source dans la maniabilité extrême de la voiture : on pouvait jubiler devant le plaisir primaire qu'il y avait à prendre des virages secs, aidés par un sol dur et desséché.

Le temps passait. Sam décida de rentrer. Avoir fait évoluer la voiture sans but avait calmé son énervement antérieur. Il commençait à comprendre les motivations de George et son attitude superficiellement irresponsable.

Maintenant qu'il s'était vidé la tête, avec ses connaissances et l'aide de Wendy, il achèverait bien d'écrire la dissert du trimestre.

  


* * *

  


Comme il se rapprochait du ranch des Lucas, Sam avait presque oublié la menace qui pesait sur lui. Empli de confiance en sa perception nouvelle des choses, il se sentait de taille à éviter toute embûche. _Que Al en mange son cigare ! Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner... Qu'il ait des informations de première main, d'accord mais combien de fois s'est-il déjà trompé ? Sans compter qu'il a le jugement biaisé par sa_ Star Wars mania.

Il s'apprêta à entamer le tournant sur la gauche ; une route de terre peu carrossable de quelques dizaines de mètres menait au ranch. Sam se sentit soulagé : il arrivait sans encombre. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, vit que la route était vide et s'engagea dans le chemin de terre.

Tout à la manœuvre, il fit un bond quand une voix bien connue s'éleva à côté de lui. « Sam, arrête ! » ce ton était quasiment hystérique. Il donna un coup de volant involontaire : la voiture capota un peu et se remit en travers sur la route principale dont il venait.

Sam entendit alors le rugissement d'un moteur et d'un klaxon frénétiquement actionné. Frank Ferreira, qui venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et une Chevy Impala neuve, essaya désespérément d'éviter la Fiat en la contournant. Il échoua.

Al, qui était resté figé sur la place d'où il avait contacté Sam, voyant la Fiat passer à travers lui, se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il ne perdit rien de I’impact. L'air sembla se déchirer avec le bruit.

La Fiat fut éjectée de côté et elle fit quatre ou cinq tonneaux rapides, avant de s'enrouler autour d'un noisetier. Le temps sembla s'immobiliser : Sam, pendant qu'il tournait ainsi sur lui-même, eut le temps de crisper machinalement les mains sur le volant. Au troisième tonneau, il sentit que la ceinture de sécurité, qui l'avait maintenu pressé contre le siège, se sectionnait. Sam fut projeté en l'air par le toit ouvert et perdit immédiatement conscience. Al vit Sam, éjecté de la Fiat, atterrir sur l'estomac. Il était resté hébété sur place, plein d'horreur incrédule. La Chevy Impala avait freiné périlleusement et le conducteur restait assis au volant, en état de choc.

Al s'élança : le sang s'échappait du front de l'accidenté. Son visage prenait un ton bleuâtre de mauvais augure : Al se douta que ses poumons avaient dû être touchés : le sang qui n'était plus oxygéné commençait à l'étouffer. Il se tordit les mains, impuissant. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce jeune imbécile attendait pour appeler des secours ?_ se tourmenta-t-il. 

Il se fit transporter par Ziggy chez Shorty Coleman. Celui-ci, qui habitait en face, avait dans l'histoire officielle, appelé une ambulance. Apparemment, I'histoire se répétait puisqu'il trouva Shorty au téléphone qui expliquait qu'il avait vu un accident depuis le seuil de sa maison. Ceci fait, il se précipita pour s'assurer de la condition de Sam/George.

Al se positionna près de Sam et ne quitta plus son chevet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il ne cessait de lui parler espérant contre toute attente que Sam l'entendrait et s'accrocherait à sa voix... Il savait déjà qu'il faudrait un second miracle pour que Sam survive : le corps du jeune Lucas respirait à peine. Il était dans un état de choc profond et un gargouillis sinistre venait du fond de sa gorge.

Comme l'ambulance parcourait les cinq miles qui séparait le lieu de l'accident de l'hôpital le plus proche, Sam commença à tousser et à vomir du sang. La couleur brillante rendait la pâleur de sa peau encore plus choquante. Ses lèvres tournèrent au violet.

  


* * *

  


En voyant l'état du jeune homme, le Docteur Richard Treadwell, médecin de famille des Lucas, ne voulut pas prendre le risque de s'en occuper. Il n'attendit même pas que Sam atteigne la salle des urgences et hurla aux infirmières de ramener en vitesse le Docteur Carlsen. Al savait par les archives que cet homme était le meilleur diagnosticien du coin.

Il savait aussi que son impuissance était totale : il se contenta donc de regarder, tout en priant, le personnel médical faire son travail.

Sam paraissait absolument terrifié : son expérience médicale ne lui était d'aucun secours : il semblait glisser dans des limbes ouatés, incapable de faire un diagnostic ou d'envisager ses chances de survie.

Mais, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire, Al le faisait : il suivait seconde après seconde les estimations de Ziggy sur les chances de survie de Sam.

Elles semblèrent néanmoins remonter avec la transfusion sanguine massive, mais le diagnostic général était mauvais : état de choc, tension très basse, épaule gauche luxée et enflée, avec une fracture apparente de l'os gauche de l'épaule, cage thoracique enflée et enfoncée et large entaille au front qui avait occasionné une perte massive de sang.

Carlsen s'occupa ensuite du tronc enfoncé : il ordonna des tests : quatre aiguilles furent insérées dans l'estomac pour déterminer l'extension de l'hémorragie interne. Al trépignait. On passa ensuite à la poitrine. L’hémorragie se situait bien 1à : les poumons étaient touchés.

Al se retourna à un bruit de galopade. Dorothy et Wendy Lucas, prévenues sans doute par George senior, venaient aux nouvelles. L’éloignement du crash de la maison leur avait miséricordieusement épargné les inquiétudes précédentes. A la vue du corps de son fils, épinglé de seringues er de tubes, Dorothy se mit à pleurer. Sam sembla se réveiller au bruit de ses sanglots, la regarda vaguement d'un air vitreux et demanda : « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Les pleurs de Dorothy redoublèrent et Wendy la mena hors de la pièce, sur une injonction du médecin.

Al lui envia ce soulagement des larmes : cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait désappris à pleurer : le Viêt-Nam s'en était chargé. La dernière fois qu'il avait craqué avait été à l'annonce de son divorce de Beth, pour cause de « Porté disparu ».

Il se détourna lentement, le cœur lourd : il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour la survie de son meilleur ami, et à porter seul cette culpabilité terrible : s'il n’avait surgi ainsi au moment fatidique, fracassant la concentration du conducteur, Sam serait sans doute indemne. Al avait été l'instrument qui avait permis l'accident. Son seul espoir résidait en cette divinité qui baladait Sam pour faire son bon vouloir, tel un ange gardien. Puisqu’il avait permis que se rompe net la ceinture de sécurité fixée au sol par une plaque métallique, il devait permettre ce second miracle : que la vie de Sam lui soit rendue...


	5. Chapitre 4

La première sensation physique que Sam éprouva fut d'être léger, léger et de voguer dans l’infini. Loin d'être une expérience de mort clinique ( _Near Death Experiment_ ), il ne voyait pas son corps d'un point de vue élevé, ne se sentait pas aspiré dans un tunnel lumineux vers Dieu. De toute façon, cela ne collerait pas. Ce n'était pas son corps, et il n'avait pas l’intention de mourir, sans compter que Sam avait la vague intuition que Dieu ou l'Etre Suprême, le Destin, le Machin, quoi, ne ressemblerait vraiment pas à son attente. Pour ce qu’il en savait, Dieu était un grand horloger voltairien perdu dans des rouages dignes des _Temps modernes_ , ou encore un barman bavard autour duquel les humains en goguette venaient prendre un pot…

La dérive de ses pensées ramena Sam à sa réalité. _Ça ne va vraiment pas fort_. Vaguement, il avait conscience que son cerveau battait la campagne, restituait pensée de Beckett et impressions de Lucas... Puisque ce n'était pas vraiment sa matière grise.

Et puisqu'il n’avait pas de symptômes d'expérience de mort clinique, il vivrait. A un bref sentiment d'exaltation, succéda une peur viscérale : _Et si je reste coincé dans un corps comateux, que deviendrai-je ?... Toutes ces occasions manquées... Ma vie s'en va, hélas, non, le temps s’en va hélas… Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler de la suite._

Il se sentit se ratatiner dans l’immensité qui devenait son seul repère corporel : détaché de tout mais soumis à une vélocité sans pareille : les rares points lumineux qu'il voyait autour de lui se changèrent en lignes blanches. Conjointement à ce phénomène, il entendit un bruit sourd qui lui déchira les oreilles.

La scène changea : il était spectateur et acteur avec ce dédoublement si courant dans les rêves. Un autre illogisme : tout d'abord le bruit ne peut exister dans le vide, puis ça...

Il se sentait brutalement oppressé. Une forme vague, noire, qui dominait haut au-dessus de lui s'approchait. Il recula malgré lui. Dans sa panique, il chercha une arme. _C'est le néandertalien en moi... Siegfried cherchant l'épée_. Il attrapa l'un des fils lumineux qui miraculeusement étaient encore présents autour de lui. A son contact, la rai de lumière se durcit et changea de couleur : de blanche, elle devint rouge sang, _rouge-pouvoir, rouge-sang, rouge-agression_... Un mauvais présage : dans ses études, Sam n'avait manqué d'être confronté à la théorie des couleurs : pour les bouddhistes cette couleur correspondait au principe vital, I’énergie qui doit être canalisée et le principe de puissance. Il se sentait emplit de peur et savait que sans contrôle, la victoire lui échapperait. Ce qui l'encouragea fut de voir que son adversaire saisissait de même une épée d'énergie de même couleur.

Après un bref combat durant lequel Sam essaya à la fois de se calmer et de se remémorer son expérience d'escrimeur, la forme noire fut vaincue. Sam la fendit en deux, d'un coup qu’un guerrier de légende aurait apprécié. Sam fouilla du bout de sa lame, qui était devenue verte les vêtements tombés à terre sans rencontrer de corps.

Perplexe, il poursuivit sa route. Etrangement, le sol s'était solidifié autour de lui et il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il s'embourba vite dans un marécage. Perdu, il s'arrêta pour s'orienter. Des chauve-souris et Dieu sait quoi d'autre lui frôlèrent le visage. Le cauchemar classique, en fait. Une pensée sacrilège lui vint : _Père, mon père, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_ Il poursuivit plus lentement sa route et faillit trébucher sur ce qui lui sembla une motte de terre gigantesque. La contournant, il vit que c'était une sorte de yourte en terre. Une minuscule cuisine occupait presque tout l'intérieur. Il s'éloigna, ne voulant pas être le Gulliver de cette contrée. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, marches-tu dans mon ciel ? Toute ta vie tu as regardé ailleurs, vers I'horizon, le ciel, le futur : tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir où tu es, ce que tu es. Humph ! Tu cherches l'aventure, I’excitation des actes. Tu es sans réflexion !_ « C'est injuste », pensa Sam. « Cela devrait être adressé à Al, pas à moi. Et d'où vient cette voix ? » Il baissa les yeux. A ses pieds, se tenait un gnome en forme de gargouille, aux oreilles disproportionnées et dont la carnation aurait rendu jalouse Kermit Ia grenouille. L'être se ravisa : « hum, trompé, je me suis. Tu n'es pas celui qui parcourt le ciel. Toi, parcourir le temps, tu dois. Ton destin, tu suivras, et faire ou ne pas faire, tu ne dois pas te poser la question... »

L'environnement se modifia sur ces paroles énigmatiques. Sam essayait encore de comprendre ce qui se passait quand il prit conscience du changement.

Les environnements se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement, lui semblait-il, avec la soudaineté bizarre des rêves.

« Mais où-suis-je ? » Il n'eut pas l'impression de proférer ce cliché, mais apparemment, la jeune femme penchée sur lui l'entendit. Elle semblait sortie d'un fantasme au rabais de Al. ElIe n'était vêtue que d'un bikini doré auquel était vaguement attaché un pan de soie pourpre. Elle jouait négligemment avec un bout de chaîne qui pendait du collier de chien qu'elle portait au cou. Seule sa coiffure rachetait sa tenue, elle ressemblait à ces gravures de mode des années 1930, toute en nattes et chignons alambiqués... Sans être vraiment belle, elle avait une sorte de charme impérieux et ne devait pas être frileuse. Derrière elle, se profilait un inventaire à la Prévert, sans le raton laveur : des pics enneigés qui la faisaient par contraste paraître encore plus menue. Posés sur le sol : des armes ressemblant à des bazookas, des tours art-déco en miniature, une série de nounours tirés décidément de _Boucle d'Or_ et des fantômes en uniforme blanc. Sam lui parla en plusieurs langues, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre de la jolie apparition. Il n'osa pas étendre la main vers elle de peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

Une lumière blanche emplissait petit à petit tout l'espace. Il se sentit emporter ailleurs : un kaléidoscope rapide l’entraînait ; cette fois-ci, il pouvait identifier la provenance de ces images ; elles avaient toutes un rapport avec le corps qu'il occupait théoriquement ; tout cela parlait de solitude, de films amateurs familiaux, de fabrication d'objets divers, de disputes fraternelles et d’un sentiment de délivrance éprouvé uniquement par la conduite automobile.

Sam essaya de rattraper des deux mains ces illusions. Il n'avait plus une perception précise de son propre corps : il devenait intangible, comme la fois où il était devenu l'Observateur, et les souvenirs qui se solidifiaient sur la périphérie l'oppressaient de plus en plus. Une pensée plus fugace lui traversa l’esprit : il lui semblait qu'une femme aux cheveux longs devait être là à ses côtés. Il ne parvenait pas à fixer son image dans son cerveau, elle l'éludait à mesure qu'il essayait de s'en rapprocher. 

Sur ce constat frustrant, il déchira le voile qui s'abattait sur lui.

  


* * *

  


Le sentiment de vertige s'atténua lentement : en focalisant son regard sur son environnement, Sam vit que la femme penchée sur lui était elle aussi une brunette. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas de bikini : à la place, elle arborait une blouse blanche. Il avait un vague souvenir des dernières heures précédant son réveil. L’infirmière, voyant ses lèvres bouger sans un son, lui dit : « Ça va aller. Vous avez tous vos bras et jambes. Et vous êtes en un seul morceau ».

Sam émit un bref soupir et se rendormit.

  


* * *

  


Pendant tout le temps que prenait Sam à recouvrer conscience, après les soins, Al s'était soigneusement tenu à l'écart. Ne sachant dans quel état se trouvait le cerveau de Sam, il ne voulait pas ajouter au traumatisme par sa présence. Un exploit de ce type par 24 heures était assez. Il était déjà suffisamment inquiet : Sam s'était adressé à Dorothy comme si elle était réellement sa mère !

Tout le Projet retenait son souffle : la seule fois où Sam avait perdu totalement ses repères au point de se prendre pour ses hôtes antérieurs, était ancrée dans la mémoire de tous. Aucun choc physique ne justifiait cette fois-ci cette perte de mémoire. Le déroulement de ce « saut » continuait dans sa bizarrerie... cela donnait à penser : Verbeena pouvait avoir raison, et la séparation esprit/corps des deux extrémités humaines du « saut » se mêlaient inextricablement. Qu'en serait-il de Sam Beckett quand il regagnerait définitivement son vrai présent ?...

Al ne se sentait pas bien faraud : il rasait les murs, métaphoriquement parlant, depuis l'accident. Il avait la sensation de porter la poisse à tous ceux qui comptaient dans sa vie. Tout ce à quoi il tenait finissait donc par se détruire... Il en voyait la preuve dans le Projet Quantum qui aurait dû être une renaissance pour lui, mais qui se transformait en expiation involontaire de ses erreurs passées...

Verbeena l'avait pris à part de manière plus amicale que professionnelle : elle l'avait assuré qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'accident et que ce qui avait eu lieu devait se produire de toute façon. Ziggy avait abondé dans le même sens. Mais cela n'allégeait pas le poids que portait Al. Il se sentait complétement minable. Tina n'avait même pas tenté un rapprochement quelconque, le sachant à bout de nerfs.

Paradoxalement, c'étaient les paroles de Ziggy qui avaient aidé Al de la façon la plus efficace : on aurait presque dit que l'ordinateur était doué de télépathie. Al se posait quelquefois la question, après tout, une des composantes de Ziggy était un extrait de tissus organique de Al et de Sam. Pour cette raison, seul Sam pouvait « voir » Al et Al était obligatoirement l'observateur exclusif de Sam. Il pouvait le rejoindre n'importe où, par l’intermédiaire de Ziggy.

Mais à ce moment présent, Al n'avait aucune envie de jouer au passe-muraille et de pointer la tête au-dessus du lit de Sam pour constater l'absence d'amélioration de son état. Ziggy le préviendrait bien en cas de changement.

  


* * *

  


Quand Sam Beckett émergea du flot chaotique d'images et de pensées, il se sentit un peu désorienté. Il avait du mal à se fixer sur quelque raisonnement que ce soit. A sa migraine, à l'environnement qui était clairement celui d'une chambre d'hôpital et aux lacunes de ses souvenirs immédiats, il devait souffrir d'une bonne concussion... Et pas que de cela : tout son corps lui faisait mal et il se sentit à la fois perclus de toutes parts et embrumé par les doses massives de médication qu'on lui avait administrées.

Petit à petit, les formes autour de lui se raffermissaient, cessaient de se dédoubler. La femme aux yeux rougis et aux cheveux ramassés en chignon bas lui était familière : il eut du mal à se remémorer son identité, mais la présence de la jeune fille habillée d'un corsaire et d'un chemisier court lui remit les idées en place. Il avait au moins réussi une partie de sa mission : sauver la vie de Lucas, même si l'air soucieux de ses deux gardes malades lui montrait qu'il était vraiment mal en point.

Dorothy esquissa une caresse sur le front de son fils. Le mouvement machinal que fit Sam pour éviter le contact transforma la chambre en manège lumineux. Quand le vertige passa, il rouvrit les yeux et fut confronté à la silhouette de Al, debout au pied de son lit. Pour une fois, son ami n'arborait pas son éternel cigare ; il avait dû être tiré du lit, car il était coiffe comme Riquet à la houppe, très années 80, et portait le pyjama le plus moche que Sam ne lui ait jamais vu, vert pomme, avec des mignons crocodiles Lacoste illustrant le Kama-Sutra... Le mauvais goût patenté de cette pièce vestimentaire convainquit Sam qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination. Ne pouvant se résoudre à bouger, iI cligna des yeux dans la direction de son ange gardien.

Celui-ci prit ce geste comme une invite et se rapprocha du chevet de Sam. Les deux amis de dévisagèrent : impossible de parler avec les deux femmes dans la même pièce, et la bonne vieille tactique du téléphone ne marcherait pas. Restait l'excuse salle de bain.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge. Aussitôt, deux regards anxieux se braquèrent sur lui ! Il bredouilla sa demande d'espace privé de la manière tra plus embarrassée possible. Après avoir sonné l’infirmière, les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent.

La même mimique gênée le débarrassa de l'infirmière. Resté seul avec Al, Sam lui demanda :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de débarquer ainsi ?

AI se méprit sur la question :

– Eh bien, il faut bien que tu saches ce qui se passe maintenant, non ? C'est généralement ce que tu demandes avant de « sauter ».

Sam fit la grimace :

– Non, ce n'est pas ça... Bien sûr je serai content de savoir ce que devient Lucas, mais...

Al saisit la perche. Presque sans regarder les éléments que lui fournissait Ziggy, il énuméra :

– Bon, George réalise qu'il vit depuis pas mal de temps sur du temps volé, il prend la cassure de la ceinture de sécurité comme un signe du destin et décide de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Sam persifla :

– Sans avoir pu passer les examens de fin d’année ? Je suppose qu’on lui a donné son diplôme dans une pochette surprise !...

– Ne rigole pas, Sam, mais c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ; comme il a dû rester deux semaines à I'hosto, il n'a pas pu passer les tests.

Ziggy bippa. Al regarda de manière plus soigneuse.

– On va même lui donner le diplôme ici dans deux jours.

Sam essaya précautionneusement de bouger. Il réprima un gémissement :

– La seule chose sympa est qu'il va sans doute abandonner sa carrière de pilote.

Al opina du chef :

– Ouais, il va passer l'été en convalescence, agiter ses neurones et en déduire qu'il va entrer dans un Junior College, puisque sa moyenne ne lui permet pas autre chose. Il va s'intéresser petit à petit à ses études. En 1964, il sera diplômé en arts et commencera à filmer les voitures au lieu de les conduire.

Un sentiment d'accomplissement commençait à s'emparer de Sam : même de manière indirecte, il avait quand même assuré une carrière de cinéaste à Lucas. Mais un doute le taraudait : et si cela n'était pas Ie but ultime de sa présence ?

Il s'assura de la suite des relations familiales des Lucas. Assurément, les choses se tassaient. La famille était devenue fière de Georgie : il devenait une preuve vivante que les valeurs inculquées par son père s'étaient bien transmises... même à une plus grande échelle...

Al continua de tapoter sur l'unité portable :

– Hum, quant à Wendy, elle va épouser un évangéliste et vivra à Orange County. Elle est restée proche de son frère.

Il abaissa le bras. « Essentiellement, l'histoire reste celle que nous avons eu officiellement », puis prit l'air perplexe : « Je n'y comprends rien, rien n'a changé. Ziggy a comparé les futurs de Lucas, et il n'y a aucune modification. La seule différence c'est que tu étais là pendant l'accident à sa place. »

Son ton pétulant se coupa net devant le regard ironique de Sam. Tous deux eurent la même pensée. Seul Sam I'exprima :

– Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir en fait tout provoqué. Sans la conjonction de nos présences, il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident... Inch Allah !

Sam se concentra malgré la violente migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes : un soupçon subit se fixa. Il y réfléchit quelques instants. Al avait le bon goût de paraître embarrassé, évitant le regard de Sam. Ce dernier reprit :

– Ecoute, si je comprends bien, c'est Ziggy qui t'a envoyé à un moment précis dans la Fiat à mon côté. Mais Ziggy a tout calculé pour que je m'en sorte et que la destinée de Lucas change de manière à ce que notre futur existe. D'accord ?

– Euh, oui. 

Al ne voyait franchement pas où Sam voulait en venir. Le malade continua :

– Mais Ziggy garde le contact avec tous les protagonistes du « saut ». Donc, elle savait que la Chevy s'approchait et que je réagirais à ton arrivée subite. Je le fais toujours... Et que le pourcentage était grand pour que je fasse la culbute.

Il y eut un silence lourd de conséquences. Al repris la fin du raisonnement, incrédule.

–... Donc Ziggy voulait que tu aies cet accident ! Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas « sauté » ?

– Al, c'est justement ce que je voudrais savoir. Va le demander à Ziggy, face à face. Elle a la solution, et si j'ai raison, elle te le dira. Puisque nous avons démonté tout le raisonnement.

Al pondéra les paramètres, fit un geste d'apaisement et referma la porte derrière lui en essayant de ne pas la claquer.

  


* * *

  


Laissé à lui-même, George Lucas s'ennuyait rarement. Comme beaucoup d’enfants au physique ingrat, il avait eu une enfance relativement solitaire et avait appris à se reposer sur son imagination. Il l’avait nourrie de toutes les images que son poste de télévision lui avait fournies. Dès ses cinq ans, il avait par ailleurs été un assidu spectateur de la télévision des Plummer avant que son père ne cède et n'achète son propre poste. Cependant sa situation présente n’avait aucune ressemblance avec les kilomètres de pellicule qu’il avalait quotidiennement : ça battait tous les _Have Gun Will Travel_ et _Bonanza_ , sans parler de ses épisodes favoris de _Winky Dink_ de ses cinq ans…

Un seul point commun, néanmoins… Il se reconnaissait confusément en la figure mythique de l’individu solitaire confronté à un système oppressant : il fallait tout d'abord en comprendre les règles afin de les distordre à son propre avantage, ce que semblait faire le petit homme méditerranéen aux costumes de clown. Penser qu’il était Amiral de la Navy lui semblait étrange : comment un tel gus avait-il pu se faire intégrer suffisamment pour ne pas se faire dégommer ? Dans tous ses fantasmes belliqueux, Lucas ne comprenait pas la place d’un franc-tireur tel que Al dans une organisation stricte. Mais il en comprenait la dureté : le fiancé de Ann était mort en Corée et la jeune femme ne s’en était jamais remise.

Lucas, sans être totalement paranoïaque, savait que son apparente solitude était fallacieuse : il pensait qu'une société assez sophistiquée pour faire l’échange entre deux esprits avait les moyens pour surveiller un intrus, l’air de ne pas y toucher. Le blanc qui l'entourait lui parut soudain oppressant, alors qu’il avait toujours toujours associé cette couleur avec les demoiselles en détresse des contes de fées de son enfance.

Il sursauta à peine quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et que l’Amiral fit irruption dans la pièce. Il fumait toujours son abominable cigare, mais finit par l’éteindre devant la grimace réitérée de Lucas. Celui-ci se sentit encore mieux disposé à son égard.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux hommes était le plus intimidé devant l'autre. Al prit la parole en premier : « salut petit ». Il regardait fixement George qui s'en irrita.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que j'occupe le corps d’un de vos copains, mais, bon...

– Non. Ce n'est rien. Il y a que malgré tout, vous me rappelez quelqu’un d’autre. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de voir des ressemblances là où il n’y en a pas ?

George se sentit dénigré et furieux. Un sentiment latent de paranoïa resurgit.

– Est-ce que ça n’aurait pas plutôt à voir avec mon futur. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur moi ?

_Tu parles_ , pensa Al. Il ne contrôla pas assez vite son petit sourire. George l'aperçu et agrippa Al par la manche de sa veste pailletée.

– Je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose de grave. Dites-le moi.

Al prit alors une des décisions les plus dures de sa vie. Il savait qu'en le faisant, il trahissait ses obligations d'officier, même à la retraite, et qu'il était passible de poursuites. Mais l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important pour lui. Une fois encore, il essaya d'arranger les choses comme elles lui semblaient devoir être.

– Ecoute, petit... mon copain a eu un léger problème avec ton corps, de l'autre côté... Rien de très grave, mais, il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. _De toute façon, cela ne changera pas grand-chose si tu le sais. En « ressautant », tu en sauras assez pour que tes réactions soient plausibles, c'est tout..._

Il appela dans le vide : « Zig', amène l’image. »

Un écran fondu dans le mur s'éclaira : il s'agissait de la première page du _Modesto Bee_ : s'y étalait une photo d'un assemblage de ferraille concassée d'où sortait une sorte de Bonsaï noirci.

– Voilà, c'est ta Fiat.

Lucas ouvrit une bouche en « o », émit un gargouillis et s'assit brutalement. Il finit par proférer : « Et... et moi ?! »

– Oh, toi, tu es à peu près indemne. Enfin, quelques contusions.

Al se garda bien de lui dire quel était son état réel. Le pauvre gosse le sentirait bien assez tôt.

Lucas se sentit pris de vertige : une fois déjà, vers l'âge de six ans, il avait eu une grande expérience de prise de conscience de sa mortalité ; une spirale « mystique » qui l'avait marqué, l’impression que le Savoir était là, à portée de la main, mais s'échappant un pas plus loin, quand il essayait de le saisir pleinement. Les questions fondamentales : qu'est-ce que la Réalité, qu'est-ce que Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là-dedans ?

Le vertige s'arrêta : il s'était assis par terre sans s'en rendre compte et Calavicci se penchait sur lui avec sollicitude. Lucas leva des yeux angoissés sur lui : « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Al lui répondit de manière pragmatique :

– Continuer. Te battre. Savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Se sentir bien dans sa peau signifie que l'on a des trucs qui font que l’on est fier de soi. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas compris ce qu'ils font de leurs vies. C'est leur perte.

Lucas le regarda curieusement :

– On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez…

Al soupira. « Oui, je le sais. Et quand on a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous force à réagir pour vous prendre en main, il ne faut pas laisser passer sa chance... »

Lucas eu un sourire ironique : « Vous êtes aussi philosophe ? »

Al rit franchement : « Ne me prend pas pour Obi-Wan Kenobi ou pour Yoda... »

– Qui ça ? c'est comme Kerouac ?

– Euh... Un peu. Oui. On pourrait dire ça.

L’imagination de Lucas s'envola : il vit brièvement un vieux bonze et un jeune apprenti en train de discuter du sens de la vie : le vieux lui dirait tout, mais avec suffisamment de retenu pour que le jeune ait à saisir l'essence des choses par lui-même. Il reprit :

– Est-ce que I'on doit aussi se tenir à ce qu'on croit vraiment ? Même si tout le reste est contre nous ? Mon père critique tout ce que je fais et Wendy passe son temps à venir m'aider…

Il imagina soudainement Wendy flanquée d'une bande d'aventuriers qui le délivrait d’une forteresse inexpugnable... Non, ce serait bientôt le contraire : il viendrait tirer sa sœur de sa prison. Flanqué du vieux sage, bien sûr…

Al respecta sa méditation. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait cette conversation, mais sentait qu'elle était nécessaire. Son intuition lui avait souvent suggéré des choses superficiellement illogiques et il s'était toujours trouvé bien de les suivre.

Lucas réamorça le dialogue :

– Vous savez tout de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Al était un assentiment.

– Alors, vous pouvez me dire…

Al vit brutalement les yeux de « Sam » se fixer sur un point vague et lointain. Le corps s'affaissa brusquement. Seule une longue habitude permit à Al de retenir le corps désarticulé de son ami d'une chute trop dangereuse. Un jour, la tête de Sam avait porté sur une table…

Les transitions se passaient toujours de manière brutale pour le corps de Sam : Il cessait soudainement toute fonction animée et ne redevenait qu'une enveloppe dans laquelle les fonctions vitales demeuraient minimales.

Sam, de son côté, enfin, la partie de Sam qui était la plus importante malgré tout, pouvait anticiper quelquefois sur les « sauts ». Il I'avait même demandé quelquefois, quand il sentait qu'il en avait fini avec sa mission.

_Je vais bientôt considérer que la seule chose qui compte, c’est l'être profond. S'il y a une morale à ce Projet dément, c'est bien celle là… Et en parlant d'extérieur, je ferais bien de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard pour le dîner de ce soir. Tina m'a fait comprendre qu'il v aurait une « surprise du chef »..._

Al regarda les infirmiers placer le corps de Sam sur la couchette. Le corps, oui... Il n’y avait rien dans cette enveloppe. Il réprima un frisson.

_Il faut que j’appelle Donna si Gooshie ne l’a pas déjà fait…_

  


* * *

  


Et Sam « sauta ».

_De nouveau ce flou général qu'emplissait la Présence. Sam se sentait las, las de tout. Il eut envie de pleurer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'était ce « chez lui », un foyer, un sentiment d'appartenance... Il voulait du repos et non ce qui lui semblait un combat incessant. Contre qui, contre quoi, il ne se souvenait. Seule existait la vague perception de son être profond. Et ce désir de rentrer._

_Et la non-voix parla. Sam ne se souvenait de la voix qu'en sa présence. Il ne savait elle appartenait, ni même s'il s'agissait réellement d'une voix. Il savait confusément que cette voix le sondait et qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se percevait._

_Sam dériva dans le son de cette voix. Il sentit un vague désappointement. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait attendu. De rentrer vers ceux qui le voyaient comme Sam, peut-être... Tout était si flou, si vague. Il ne restait plus que la voix et le brouillard qui s'infiltrait de nouveau dans son cerveau._

_Dans une lumière si blanche qu'elle en devenait bleue, Sam énonça une dernière pensée avant qu'il ne change de forme : « s'il vous plaît, pourquoi moi ? » Et le sentiment d’impuissance I'engloutit à nouveau._

  


* * *

  


Al se sentait si bas que ni son café matinal, ni les attentions de Tina ne le restaurèrent à son moi habituel : il laissa passer quelques remarques aigres-douces de Gooshie sans les relever ; quand il déambula sans but dans les couloirs, les groupes de ses collègues s'écartaient devant lui comme l'avait fait la mer Rouge pour Moise.

Il finit par s’enfermer dans son appartement. Il pourrait se passer un temps indéterminé avant que l’on ne signale la présence de Sam quelque part et cette pensée lui était insupportable. _Et qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour Sam... Lui, conservait du moins son corps. Heureusement._

Il se regarda sans complaisance dans la glace au-dessus de son lavabo : la dernière mission avait laissé une marque infinitésimale sur son visage. Il commença de s'apitoyer sur son malheur de vieux « beau » mais préféra couper court. L'aventure l’incitait à revoir la Trilogie de Lucas. Et dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais parler de cette expérience à quiconque... Il connaissait quelques mordus qui seraient devenus fous à l’idée de rencontrer le Créateur…

Al enclencha le video-laser et se perdit dans les images familières : après toutes ces visionnages, la magie demeurait pourtant intacte... Il gardait un souvenir attendri de la première mouture de _Star Wars_ , malgré son archaïsme certain : cela le ramenait à une période relativement heureuse de sa vie… _Les choses paraissaient plus simples alors…_. Son cerveau n'arrivait pourtant pas à se séparer de l'expérience des jours passés, s’obstinant à résoudre l'énigme de Ziggy: malicieusement, elle lui avait dit que les choses se clarifieraient s'il les voyait « d'un certain point de vue ». _Si maintenant cette sale idiote se mettait à pontifier comme Obi-Wan Kenobi, Al rendrait son tablier…_ s’il pouvait abandonner Sam dans ce pétrin… 

Arrivé au trois-quarts de _Star Wars_ , l’Amiral sursauta. Les scènes familières lui semblaient prendre un tour plus exotique, comme pour ces œuvres qu’on redécouvre après les avoir trop entendues pour les écouter. Il se souvenait des bribes de conversations épiées par Ziggy entre Verbeena et George, de la surprise de ce dernier à le savoir amiral, de la haine du cinéaste-à-venir pour toute forme de pouvoir totalitaire et de sa dévotion envers toute forme de fratrie. Toutes ces choses, il les avait également évoquées avec le jeune homme lors de leur dernier entretien, avant le tour de passe-passe qui l’avait réexpédié au « Kansas » sans passer par le château du Magicien d’Oz…

Il avança rapidement à travers la Trilogie pour vérifier ses intuitions. Au moment où il se traitait in petto d'idiot médaillé, Ziggy I‘interpella :

– Je vois que vous êtes sur le bon chemin, Amiral…

Bon sang, elle avait tellement l’air sûre d'elle que Al ne résista pas :

– Zig, ma puce, envoie-moi la fin de _THX 1138_ , le passage de la prison.

Ziggy, obligeamment, envoya le passage désiré sur l’écran intérieur. Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Al. 

Le panoramique montrait un espace aseptisé, qui n'était autre que la Salle d'Attente, un blanc étouffant et sans limite.

Tout était logique, d’un certain point de vue : le transfert de Sam en George n’avait servi à rien... C’était celui de George en Sam qui avait été nécessaire pour accomplir ce qui devait être fait.

Le rire de Ziggy résonna dans la pièce, se superposant sur l’ _Imperial March_ de John Williams.


	6. Epilogue

Le corps dans lequel Sam se retrouva était celui d'un adulte mâle. Sam soupira de soulagement ; il préférait de loin ne pas avoir à s'adapter à une psyché trop différente, son expérience d'adolescente enceinte lui ayant laissé un souvenir mitigé sinon nébuleux. Le corps en question était revêtu d'un bermuda. Des baskets usagés posées à côté lui meurtrirent les mollets quand Sam se retourna pour avoir un aperçu plus vaste de son environnement. Il se trouvait à moitié étendu sur une serviette, sur une plage, par un jour raisonnablement ensoleillé. Un château de sable à moitié achevé se trouvait près de sa serviette. Une casquette lui ombrageait le visage. Il l'ôta pour regarder si f intérieur lui découvrirait une étiquette avec une identité. _D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années écrivait encore son nom dans ses affaires_... Il remit la casquette bleu marine sur sa tête.

En reprenant sa position d'origine, allongé sur le ventre, il remarqua pour la première fois la présence d'une jeune femme brune allongée de manière similaire sur une serviette, un peu sur sa gauche. La femme s'assit et commença l'opération contorsionniste qui consiste à s'enduire d'huile solaire dans le dos. Comme Sam s'avançait machinalement pour l'aider, il remarqua qu'elle portait une alliance. _Ma femme ?_ se demanda Sam. _Ou plutôt, la femme de I‘homme dont j'occupe le corps ? Ils ont I'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge_. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire et reprit sa position allongée et son journal féminin.

N'ayant aucun indice sur ce qui se passait, Sam se résigna à faire de même. Il venait de voir que sur le devant de sa serviette se trouvait un quotidien plié. Il le prit le moins fébrilement possible. 27 mai 1977. Ce qui expliquait la météo. D'après la végétation, sans doute Hawaii. Mais tout cela ne lui donnait pas d'indice sur ce qu’il était venu faire, ni sur son identité. _Avant tout, éviter les gaffes. Al, où es-tu quand j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ?_ A chaque fois, le problème était le même…

Il fit semblant de s'assoupir. _Gagner du temps, surtout._

Soudain, un cri le tira de sa léthargie. Du bord de la page, un homme barbu, d'aspect juvénile, s’élançait vers eux en hurlant « Marcia ! Marcia !» La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers l'arrivant. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un jean, de baskets aussi élimées que celles de Sam et d'un T-shirt noir. Lui aussi portait le même type de casquette. Il parla avec intensité à la jeune femme qui l'avait rejoint. Celle-ci esquissa le geste de lui sauter au cou. L'homme eut un recul gêné, puis accepta l’étreinte. Le couple se dirigea alors vers Sam qui ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Il ne se sentait pas plus fixé sur leurs relations respectives et ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive du fait que lui ne portait aucun anneau : beaucoup d'hommes n'en portaient pas.

L'homme et sa compagne s'arrêtèrent devant Sam et s'assirent sur la serviette vacante. Le barbu lui dit « C'était Los Angeles, les premières séances sont absolument complètes ! ». Il sembla pour la première fois se laisser aller un peu plus. Il mit la main dans sa poche arrière de son jean et en sortit une boîte d'allumettes usagée. Il en releva le couvercle et le regarda avec jubilation.

– Quand je pense que j'ai désespéré à ce point... Je vais peut-être m'en sortir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Les réactions que tu avais notées pour la bande-annonce diffusée pour _Amarcord_ venaient sans doute d'un public trop « européen »... mais j’avoue que tu m'avais vraiment fait peur.

Sam, de manière très neutre, fit « ah ! » Ces gens-là, apparemment, devaient être reliés au milieu du cinéma. Il se souvenait très bien de sa première vision d' _Amarcord_ ; il avait toujours aimé Fellini, même si ses études ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de loisirs pour aller au cinéma...

La jeune femme, Marcia donc, caressa doucement la joue de son voisin : 

– Arrête de ruminer, George, tu avais raison de t'obstiner. Finalement. Tu as tout eu, le _final cut_ et le succès…

Au prénom énoncé, Sam regarda son interlocuteur plus soigneusement. Il ressemblait, oui, il ressemblait à l'homme qu'aurait pu devenir le gringalet de 18 ans qu'il avait incarné précédemment. 

_Oh, non !_ pensa Sam avec désespoir, _pas de « sauts » répétés comme avec Abbie !!_ Encore qu'ici, la situation paraissait moins dramatique... _Mais qui suis-je, bon sang !_

George posa la boîte d'allumette sur le sable entre eux trois. Sur le couvercle était inscrit le chiffre de 16 millions de dollars ! George avait l’air euphorique. Il se mit à fredonner - faux - un vieux rock des années 60, puis griffonna quelques hiéroglyphes sur le sable. Puis relevant brusquement, il annonça : « Je crois que je vais te faire une proposition. Puisque _United Artists_ ne veut pas te laisser faire le prochain James Bond, je vais te donner un thème encore plus original ».

– Ah ? répliqua Sam, de plus en plus embrouillé.

Sans paraître remarquer le flou de la réaction, George continua :

– Ce serait un hommage aux vieux _serials_ et à _Adventure Theater_ , avec une construction en _cliffhangers_ continuels tout au long du film. Le héros serait une sorte de Buster Crabbe, avec un grand bagout, mi-aventurier, mi-chasseur de primes qui prendrait son pied avec des sujets sérieux. Il lui faut une arme atypique... disons un fouet... et des gimmicks d'habillement : un chapeau ou et un vieux blouson... et...

Pendant la tirade, Marcia s'était réinstallée dans sa pose de bronzeuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil indulgent au cinéaste :

– Le seul problème que tu oublies de mentionner, mon chéri, c'est que tu n'as pas encore de nom pour ton héros. Tu voulais quelque chose de claquant et en même temps de banal. Un mélange d'exotisme et d'Américain moyen... On ne peut quand même pas tout appeler « les Aventures de Luke Skywalker »... sans compter que... aïe...

Sa voix partit dans l'aigu sous l'effet de la surprise. Un énorme chien poilu, que Sam avait déjà remarqué au loin, s'était sans doute lassé de courir derrière la frange de vagues et était venu s'ébrouer à proximité du petit groupe, arrosant copieusement de sable et d'eau salée la surface huilée du dos de Marcia.

– Indiana, cria la jeune femme, sale bête, sac à puce, fiche le camp.

_Indiana ?_ pensa Sam, _quel drôle de nom !_ , et il s 'entendit proférer faiblement : « Indiana Jones ?!? »

Seul George l'entendit, Marcia étant trop occupée à lancer les chaussures de Sam sur le chien pour le faire s'éloigner plus rapidement.

– Bonne idée, Steven, enchaîna George, tout à la description de son concept.

_Steven !?... Oh bravo !_

Sam ne prêta pas une grande attention à la suite du discours de George Lucas.

**FIN**


End file.
